The Corruption of Darkness
by Nightmare 203
Summary: Gaara and Sakura meet each other again but will they remember each other? Will they recreate their friendship or will they even develop stronger feelings? When darkness looms over them will them and their friends survive the corruption? full summary inside. Also it gets better after the first chapter, just hang on and see what you think. R&Rs would be greatly appreciated.
1. The reunion and scheming

**Nightmare: Hello again people welcome to my new story the corruption of darkness...I think I might rename it to something else later on so yeah.**

**Dosu: Is this the one that...**

**Nightmare: No Dosu this is not the one**

**Dosu: You don't even know what I was going to say!**

**Nightmare: Yes I do dude you're like my brother.**

**Dosu: Oh really?**

**Nightmare: ...Oh hell no of course not**

**Kin: Nightmare stop lying**

**Naruto: Yeah you liar**

**Nightmare: I did not do this kind of stuff before and after the chapter to discuss my relationships with all of you so back off**

**Dosu: Fine I guess Nightmare 203 does not own naruto or any of its characters **

**Nightmare: Yeah cheers anyway just read it and I hope you enjoy it**

_**Summary: "Sakura and Gaara meet up again after 6/7 years but can they remember each other, will they recreate their friendship or will they develop even stronger feelings for each other? When the darkness looms over them can Gaara, Sakura and their friends survive the corruption or will the darkness succeed and consume them all? And who is this mysterious ninja called Nightmare and what does he want? Yeah I know summary sucks as usual."**_

_Intro song: MGMT "Kids"_

Sakura Haruno a 13 year old genin was teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki a hyperactive blonde and Sasuke Uchiha an emo child who wants revenge for his clan. They were teamed up 2 months ago after they graduated from Konoha's ninja academy. She had just got back from a mission from a village near the hidden mist a couple of days ago. Now she was sitting on a rock watching Naruto and Sasuke bicker with each other waiting for their porno reading team captain Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo sorry I'm late guys." Said Kakashi as he appeared in a poof of smoke with his face still hiding behind that damn book of his.

" Don't even bother with saying a reason Kakashi-sensei we already know your lying." Naruto shouted

"Yeah, yeah I got your first mission in a while. You're going to be escorting the sand genins here for the chuunin exams in which I also put your name in." Kakashi said bored.

"Oh man that's it? What a boring mission." Naruto complained

"Hmm it's so easy that even you might not screw it up baka." Sasuke replied

"Teme!" Naruto yelled at him and then their quarrels began yet again.

Sakura just shook her head and sighed to their behaviour. To be honest she was looking forward to the mission it wasn't too hard and it was just the perfect excuse to get some peace and quiet from them two if they split up.

"Well we don't have a choice so let's go." Sakura exclaimed with excitement in her voice. They walked to the front gates of Konoha and waited for the sand ninjas.

"_**Man I swear we better not do any unexpected work to do because all I wanna do is train and then sleep."**_ Her "inner" as sakura called her said. "_I know what you mean we just came back we might as well just get an easy mission to do before we train lightly and then relax." _ Sakura replied they always have these conversations with her on nearly everything that happens on the outside.

Outside of the gates of Konoha 5 people were walking towards it. There was one who looked important enough to be kazekage, one looks like their team captain with some sort of cloth shading one half of his face. The other 3 were the genins that Konoha had been expecting for the chuunin exams. One of them had pigtails and carried a huge fan on her back, One had face paint on his face and carried what looks like a mummy on his back as well. However the final one carried a huge gourd which carried some very special sand in it.

"How long till we reach the gates I'm starving." Complained the face painted boy.

"Kankurou you idiot stop thinking about your stomach for once look the gates are right there." The fan girl screamed at him.

"Well Temari I may be an idiot but at least I'm not a fan girl." Kankurou smirked at her while they are bickering the one with the gourd got fed up of their arguing already he really wasn't in the best of moods.

"Both of you shut up or I will kill you." He threatened and both of the siblings just looked at him and quickly backed off. They were scared of their little brother, his name was Gaara and he had the ichibi inside him and that made him in a way insane they regret not bonding with him while they had the chance now all they have is fear for their youngest sibling. While the kazekage just had hatred for his son. He killed his wife when being born and since then he always tried to kill him. He tried assassins he tried braking him but nothing seemed to have worked if anything it had gotten worse.

"_That monster does not deserve to live after what he has taken from me! I will make sure he dies during this exam and I don't care how it is done and I don't care who does it I just want him dead and dead is how I will have him." _He thought furiously. They made it to the gates and a sentry at top of the gate saw who it was and opened it for them. The sand ninjas just walked inside the village and gate guardian jumped down and greeted them.

"Greetings, welcome to Konoha Kazekage-sama if you would follow to the hokage's office I'm sure you and him have lots to talk about. Don't worry about your genin we have a company that can give them a tour around Konoha for their stay here."

"Of course, come Baki." The kazekage said leaving his children to fend for themselves for a while, while Baki the man with the shade just grunted in response and followed him. The sand siblings just looked at each other, shrugged and walked off. However they were soon stopped by their tour guides so to speak.

One of them wore a dark blue t-shirt, has a chicken on his head and looks like an emo cry baby. One wore a very, very bright orange tracksuit and he just stood out like a candle in a dark cave. However the last one was the one that Gaara was interested in the most was a young kunoichi with short, pink hair. Wait hold on pink hair Gaara was astonished by this but didn't show it, it somehow rung a bell to him but he would remember hair that ridiculous wouldn't he? Anyway what else was interesting about her was that when their eyes met hers didn't have any fear in them what so ever, no what they held was confusion and recognition. Gaara was curious by this unexpected event and was unsure of what to do in this situation.

"**Let's hope we get her kid." **Said Shukaku the Ichibi of the sand._ "Why?" _Gaara asked

"**Because I want to find out more about her, she's...interesting let's say and she's somewhat familiar." **

"_Hmm don't know why you would find her so interesting and how does she look familiar to you, She is like my age but like a couple of months younger?"_

"**I know it's weird but her chakra is familiar and also she is hot you should mate her."**

"_What? Hell no one minute you act like you know her and now you want me to mate with her what is up with you lately? Besides she will probably run away from me when she finds out who I am anyway"_ Gaara shut out his demon for a while and focused on the kunoichi in front of him.

Sakura and her friends just stared at the sand siblings as they arrived at the gates. She kept her eyes fixated on the rather handsome redhead and when they exchanged looks she saw hatred in his eyes but also confusion and curiosity and she wondered why.

"**Hello redhead! He is hot you should date him."** Said her inner.

"_What? No way I don't even know him?"_

"**So what? There's nothing wrong with that just get to know him then."**

"_Erm how about not asking him on a date ever besides look at him he has an emotionless shell it's going to be very difficult, however that is a challenge I am going to take." Sakura stated while punching up in the air._

"**Ooh you like him too even more than I do awesome."**

"_Wait what no when did I say that?" Sakura asked while looking away blushing_

"**You basically challenged yourself to get to know him and you just looked away to hide your blush if that doesn't say you like him I don't know what does." **Inner screamed with excitement.

"**Besides his chakra seems familiar somehow I can't put my finger on it but I have felt it before." **

"_Really? Hmm I wonder why?"_ Sakura shook her head from her thoughts and focused on the redhead in front of her.

Both of the groups of ninja just stood there silently and started walking slowly to anywhere random. Just when Gaara was getting used to the quiet until a specific blonde had to ruin it for him.

"Oh man I'm starving let's go to Ichiraku's for some ramen." Naruto exclaimed while pointing forward while earning a quick hit from Sakura on the head.

"Naruto you idiot have you ever thought of asking them what they want. Stop thinking about yourself you baka!" She shouted while Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Oh come on Sakura nobody doesn't like ramen." Naruto whined then they heard another stomach growl which came from Kankurou.

"Hey you, kid let's go get that ramen I'm famished." Kankurou exclaimed while pointing the same direction as Naruto pointed at. Sasuke, Naruto, Kankurou and Temari went to Ichiraku's for ramen. All that was left in the middle of the street was Sakura and Gaara.

"_Finally they're all gone now I can go find some peace and quiet." Gaara thought._

"**Oh man I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with that kunoichi." Shukaku stated sadly.**

"Hey do you want me to show you where to go in this village?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Gaara was shocked with disbelief that she actually stayed for him. Didn't she sense the aura emitting from him?

"**Hell yeah looks like my wish came true after all" Shukaku gleamed with excitement.**

"_Don't get your hopes up she's gonna run away soon I know she will." Gaara thought sadly_

"**You never know kid she seems different than the rest." **

"_Yeah she sort of does but still appearances can deceive." _While having this conversation he was completely oblivious to Sakura waving her hand out at him.

"Hellooo, anyone in there can you hear me? Ughh this is so frustrating." Sakura decided that enough is enough so she punched him on his head. Gaara quickly got out of that trance and rubbed his head and thought "_how the bloody hell did she get past my sand shield."_

"What was that for kunoichi." Asked Gaara but strangely he didn't seem to be angry at all not even Shukaku is clawing the inside of his mind.

"Well you were daydreaming so I had to get your attention at me somehow." Sakura mentioned while Gaara smirked at her because she was oblivious to the sand wrapping around her ankles.

"Yeah no one does that to me and gets away with it kunoichi." He smirked while sakura was frustrated and started to walk off when she tripped up because of the sand.

"Ughh what was that for." Sakura complained to him. They looked like a couple of kids who knew each other their whole lives playing about. Which in a way it was since they know that they look familiar to each other but can't quite place it.

"That was for getting me earlier on kunoichi." Gaara smirked at her while she got up.

"Yeah well as I said you dazed out and I had to get you out of that trance and stop calling me kunoichi I have a name damnit." Sakura was getting furious with him calling him that it was annoying. However if it was another bloke she would have just punched him in the face but Gaara seemed different to her. So in a way Gaara is getting some special treatment.

"Whatever kunoichi." Gaara smirked yet again he didn't seem to know why but he likes getting her riled up.

"_Oh my god he is so frustrating at least call me by my damn name." Sakura thought_

"**Oh come on girl you love this really and you love doing the same to him."**

"_What? Of course not why would I?" She thought while blushing yet again._

"**Don't hide it I'm you so there is no point." She smirked triumphantly**

Sakura shut her out at that last statement and realised that Gaara had wondered off but he left a trail of sand. So she followed them to a dark alley as she got closer she realised that this is a dead end then suddenly she turned around and saw Gaara's face and was so frightened she screamed and fell down. Once she saw who it was she sighed of relief.

"Fucking hell was that really necessary?" Sakura yelled while gasping for air

"And you say I daze off? Your no better yourself." Gaara yet again smirked he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He got up close to her face but Sakura turned her face while she blushed madly as she got up from that very frightful event.

"Well do you want to find out where you staying then Sandy." Sakura asked while Gaara shrugged with response while realising what she had said.

"My name is not Sandy, Sakura." Gaara replied.

"Well I don't know your name."

"It's Gaara."

"Well ok Gaara lets go." Sakura pointed forwards

"You really are a weird girl aren't you." Gaara stated rather than asked

"Thank you being normal is so boring nowadays." Sakura replied smiling

"Heh your lucky I find you interesting or I would kill you by now." Gaara stated

"Thanks for giving me special treatment your highness." She said sarcastically as a joke.

Gaara felt uplifted by this feeling of having a person who accepted him but then he got depressed afterwards when he thought that she was going to run away from him leaving him alone in the darkness when she found out who he was.

Sakura saw this in his eyes and thought "_What made him like this? I need to find out more to see if I can help him." _They ran out of the alleyway and walked towards the hotel that Gaara would be staying in. They were oblivious to the 3 sound ninjas hiding on the tree branch.

"Oh that is so cute to bad their gonna die though." The female kunoichi said.

"Kin you're a girl you find everything cute." Said a boy with a t-shit that said die 3 times.

"What was that Zaku you punk!" Kin basically screamed while Zaku created some distance between the two.

"Hmm interesting no matter they will all die soon enough don't you think so Nightmare-san." A boy with a bandaged face who looked like a hunchback asked. Suddenly a boy with dark hair and brown skin with a leather jacket popped up from a branch. You could clearly see the dark aura emitting from him for a second before he hid it.

"Yes Dosu, very interesting indeed keep an eye out for them and that Uzumaki kid aswell the Uchiha wants them alive if possible if you can't then just kill them." His voice was dark, twisted and evil but he can change his voice his aura very easily.

"Should we get them now Nightmare?" Dosu asked while turning his head in a horizontal position for a second before putting it in its upright position.

"No not yet let them have their little moment it will be more painful for them. Let's go." Nightmare said as they leapt from branch to branch separating while Nightmare kept following them while thinking very sadistically "_I finally found you, I'll let you have your intimate moment but very soon the darkness will consume you, this village and this damn world soon enough!"_

_End song: Sum 41 "We are all to blame"_

**Nightmare: And there's my first shit chapter**

**Dosu: Wow I actually have screen time in this one**

**Nightmare: Yeah be grateful for that and I'm sorry for this rubbish chapter as a intro to this compelling story with me.**

**Dosu: You really shouldn't keep putting yourself down like that man **

**Nightmare: Yeah sure just as long as my top 2 reviewers "Pillowwolfpup" and "Twisted Musalih" I hope I spelt those right and I hope they won't be too disappointed (crosses fingers) **

**Dosu: What's with the songs?**

**Nightmare: Oh yeah I want people to imagine intros and endings just like the anime just with these songs you know**

**Dosu: Fair enough I suppose**

**Nightmare: Oh yeah I put up a new poll asking how great I am at being an OC Looks like I gotta go guys I will update as soon as possible and make it more better than this pile of crap hopefully until next time see later.**


	2. The confession and more scheming

**Nightmare: Hello welcome to another chapter of this story**

**Dosu: Man that party was awesome **

**Nightmare: Yeah and look at the bump you made in the wall...wait WTF!**

**Dosu: Yeah yeah I'll pay for that**

**Nightmare: yeah well while it's there let's see what the neighbours are doing**

**Dosu: sweet should I get the camera or the recorder**

**Nightmare: definantly recorder**

**Dosu: okay (gets camcorder)**

**About 20 minutes later**

**Nightmare: OMG that was totally epic**

**Dosu: Totally: D**

**Nightmare: did u get it**

**Dosu: All captured **

**Nightmare: Hellz yeah**

**Dosu: what should we do with it now?**

**Nightmare: Post it on the web and charge £1.99 a download oh and I don't own a thing especially Naruto or its characters now onto the story while we upload something ;)**

_Intro song: MGMT "kids" _

Gaara and Sakura was walking towards Gaara's temporary home, she got the address from her sensei since she was the most responsible of the three. They were just walking in complete silence. Of course there was chatter in the street but there were no conversation between the two of them. They were too busy handling their inner demons so to speak.

"_**Oh come on girl you walking with a dashing red head and your not even making any progress with him, you won't be with him at all if you keep this up!**__." _Inner sakura screamed

"_Oh shut up you, seriously he clearly doesn't want to chat at the moment and I don't like him." _Sakura replied

"_**He probably doesn't know how to and don't deny it I know you because am you. Just have a simple conversation to make him open to us**_Inner Sakura said

"_I will but now is not the damn time!" Sakura shouted._

"_**When will it be time then eh?"**_

"_I-I don't know but it is not now ok." _Sakura shut her out for a while. Meanwhile in Gaara's head him and Shukaku are having a similar conversation.

"**Come on kid you know you like her now say it to her." Shukaku yelled.**

"_No I don't bloody like her and I am not going to tell her anything!" _seethed Gaara.

"**Why not kid I think she's totally into you and besides I think she will accept you."**

"Yeah now she is now but only until she finds out about me and about you."

"**Have some faith kid she is not like any of the others believe me."**

Both of them shut out their inner 'demons' and they had arrived their like they just teleported as they shut them out. They walked inside and went up the stair to Gaara's room. She noticed that they were two rooms written on her card written by Kakashi. She assumed Gaara was the one that had his own room and she wondered why.

"I have my own room because my father can't stand being in the same room as the monster of the family." Gaara said as he read her mind. Sakura couldn't believe what she heard how can a father class his son as a monster or anyone could class him as one at all. After all she believed that everyone should be treated equally as a human being.

"I see." Was all that she could say I mean what could she say to that? She should've said that he wasn't a monster at all but why didn't she just tell him that. She then thought of an idea of how to make it up to him even though she thought he didn't care.

"Hey Gaara."

"What?" He said a bit annoyed

"Hey just listen yeah, I assume you don't have anything to do until the chuunin exams correct?" She stated rather than asked and Gaara was puzzled but nodded.

"Well do you want to come over to my house then? Since you have nothing else to do and I quite enjoy your company as well." Sakura asked while smiling. To say that Gaara was shocked is an understatement. He couldn't believe what she just asked him. Part of him was again relieved and then part of him was saddened because of Shukaku.

"**See kid told ya she's different." **Shukaku said in his head.

"_Of course she's not she is just stupid that's all." Gaara stated_

"**I know you don't believe that really kid secretly you know she is different and you want her to return her feelings."**

"_What! No way she is just another person to me, no one special at all."_ Gaara denied and shut out his demon again. Meanwhile on the outside Sakura is yet again waving her hand in front again. She did the same thing again as earlier she smacked him on the head again oblivious to the sand again. When the punch connected Gaara returned to the real world and rubbed his head again.

"What again!" Gaara shouted while Sakura slightly giggled at him. She loved riling him up for some reason.

"Well what else did I have to do to stop you dazing off." She stated while motioning him to follow her. Gaara did have nothing better to do so he followed her. During the trip Sakura stopped having another conversation with her inner self.

"_**Oh my god you so like him!"**_

"_O-Of course I don't I'm just inviting him since he has nobody to talk to." _Sakura said getting flustered.

"_**Don't lie to yourself Sakura you know it to be true."**_

"_I don't like him that way and besides he only thinks of me as a friend if that at all!"_

"_**Haha you do like him your just afraid he won't return your feelings."**_

"_For god's sake shut up!" _Sakura screamed in her head and shut her out for a while. She looked around to find Gaara gone so she walked forward a bit onto the street and when she turned around a corner she tripped on sand and face planted into the pavement. She could hear Gaara slightly chuckling to himself and she was furious about this.

"Gaara what the fuck was that for!" She yelled on the street while Gaara slightly chuckled again.

"Well I had to get you back somehow you hypocrite." He stated while smirking. Sakura just growled quietly at him.

"Whatever let's go." She stated obviously still angry at the faceplant. Gaara followed her yet again. About ten minutes later they reached Sakura's home.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Gaara mumbled under his breath but Sakura heard it and she was a bit devastated when she heard that from him however she didn't know the full reason why.

"Do you want me to not treat you nicely." Sakura asked sadly.

"N-never mind." Gaara mumbled again.

She knocked on the door and went inside.

"Mom I'm home." Yelled Sakura as she walked in the living room. A woman who looked like she is in her early 30's popped her head out of the kitchen door while smiling.

"Hi sweetie who's your friend?"

"This is my friend Gaara, I wondered if it was ok to invite him over and let him have a taste of your delicious cookies."

"Hi Gaara it is a pleasure to meet you and sure I have already made a batch." Sakura's mother said as she puts a bowl of cookies down on the living room. The living room itself was simple just a light blue paint with a white coloured ceiling, one sofa, a chair and a glass table in the middle. Sakura and Gaara sat down. Sakura took one of the cookies and began to munch on it Gaara followed her example but he seemed to be a little hesitant.

"My mom didn't poison it you know, try it it's good." Sakura said smiling. Gaara did what he was told and he ate it. It was probably the most delicious cookie Gaara had ever eaten however he swore that he had these before but he couldn't place his finger on them.

"So how are they?"

"These are...good." Gaara said but in reality he wanted to nom on every last cookie there is but that would be out of his character and reputation. When the last cookie was devoured they just sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Gaara asks Sakura something out of curiosity.

"Sakura why did you spend the day with me?" Sakura was a bit shocked by this question but she soon snapped out of it and answered him.

"Well first of all it was my mission to escort you around the village but then everyone left and you seemed a bit lonely really so I decided to take you and to be honest I thought you were the most interesting out of the bunch anyway."

"Oh really how am I interesting? You know I could've killed you on the spot and you could sense my blood lust. Don't deny that you couldn't tell."

"I don't know really to be honest I mean you are a mysterious person and an outcast and I think you really need someone to call a friend. Yes I know you could have killed me at anytime however I had no intention of leaving you alone so I was ready to accept death. Lastly yes I have sensed your bloodlust but I don't mind that because I actually like blood myself." Sakura stated and to say that Gaara was shocked was an understatement he was absolutely gobsmacked he met plenty of people who were terrified of death and of him but this woman didn't fear him at all instead she actually made an effort into trying to befriend him which nobody has ever done before, hell she even likes a bit of blood.

However he soon felt something clawing inside his head but it wasn't Shukaku. No this attack from inside was darker and more evil than him. He clutched his hand onto his head and Sakura got worried as he was groaning in agony. Soon Shukaku joined in on the clawing as well wanting to brake free of this infernal prison of his. Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared in front of the house he would have appeared further but the pain was a bit too unbearable.

Sakura found him outside on her front entrance on his knees with both of his hands on his head clearly in pain. The pain in Gaara's head didn't seem to stop at all this was the worst pain he had ever experienced. Shukaku was never this bad and he wondered where the hell the other pair of claws had appeared from. A minute later Sakura was panicking as she didn't know what to do so she did something completely unexpected to him.

She hugged him as tightly as she could so that he couldn't disappear and hell she had a damn strong grip. At the first contact Shukaku quickly withdrew his attack and the pain automatically stopped almost immediately. Sakura was glad that his pain had stopped since she could sense it. Gaara decided there was no use in hiding his demon anymore and confessed to her everything.

"I-I have this demon called Shukaku, he attacked Suna one day and my father used a jutsu to create a child and store it in him, that child was me. For six consecutive years I was alone and I desperately wanted someone to accept me and eventually someone did. I have no idea what she looked like but she had a cheery personality and was able to raise anyone's mood. However a couple of weeks later she moved out of the village and the day after an assassin tried to kill me. I surrounded him with sand and crushed him and I found out it was my uncle who claimed he always loved me." Gaara's voice was breaking but he didn't stop with the confession she has to know everything for some reason that he cannot comprehend.

"He told me that he hated me for taking his sister away from him and the village, she was respected to the highest degree she died giving birth to me. I found out he was ordered to assassinate me by my father the kazekage of Suna but he would've done it anyway sooner or later. I always hated him after that and I never wanted to let anyone in, I didn't want to be hurt by anyone ever again and I enjoyed making his life a living hell that was also the day I got this." Referring to his love kanji on his forehead.

"That's why I'm a monster I took everyone's favourite woman away and I killed anyone I wanted because I need to satisfy Shukaku's blood lust because he will keep clawing inside my head until I do. Ever since no one has ever been there for me not even my so called siblings since the moment I was born." Gaara stopped to feel water on his clothes, it wasn't water it was tears Sakura was bawling her eyes out for him and Gaara couldn't believe it. She was crying for him a monster, a demon made for destruction so why was she crying for him.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry that happened to you they shouldn't in a way exile you like that. You're a human being the thing inside you is the demon not you so don't you dare say that you're a monster because it's not true. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that alone I wish I could've been there to ease your pain. Now though you are not alone anymore you have me I'll be your friend anytime you can talk to me whenever you want." She said smiling at him while rubbing her tears away. Gaara was shocked by the fact that she didn't hate him at all but instead accepted him. He was so used to being hated that he didn't express any other emotion.

"Sakura...thank you." He whispered then he disappeared in a whirl of sand while Sakura just stood there and smiled and went back inside. However either of them didn't realise the dark shadow standing on a tree branch who was watching this whole thing unfold.

"Interesting she managed to help him win against a level one possession, hmm not bad Sakura but now this just confirmed my suspicions hehe and now I know your weakness." Nightmare said with a villainous smile.

"Nightmare we mapped the whole village." Dosu said arriving right beside him.

"Excellent work Dosu I assume the other two are resting."

"Yes they are should we plant the traps?"

"no not yet not until after the invasion."

"So Nightmare what do you think of them two." He said referring to Gaara and Sakura. "Should we kill them quickly or slowly?"

"Hmm let's kill them slowly if things don't go to plan during the invasion. If it does those two will kill each other as they are the other person's weakness." Nightmare simply said.

"What about the demons the Uchiha did say he wanted them alive."

"Well we will kill them as a last resort but they will regenerate in their strongest nature in two years if that happens."

"Oh I can't wait to destroy this village and Orochimaru!" Dosu said seething in anger.

"When the time is right you can do both but for now keep your hatred a low profile as we don't want to arouse any suspicion at the moment."

"Fine but I don't want to wait too long though I want everyone in this village to pay for what they have done to me and the sound village." Dosu said more hatred seething with each new word while pointing at his bandages.

"Don't worry Dosu old friend we will make everyone pay. The darkness will devour everyone in this village and then the world. However what's the fun in that when you can break people's minds and corrupt them to serve you, the darkness in their hearts will allow me to do that because everyone has a dark side somewhere I just need to bring it out." Nightmare said while smiling sadistically.

"Good, good I want these people to suffer for what they have done. So are you suspicions confirmed Nightmare are they what you believed them to be?" Dosu asked.

"Yes, yes they are Dosu they shouldn't have displayed their weakness in public now I know exactly what to do." Nightmare said with a wide and evil grin across his face.

"Would they remember about each other tomorrow?"

"I think so their memories of six years ago should've been remembered and then I think they will get visions from our previous fight."

"Your previous fight? Nightmare that's quite a long time ago."

"Not really when your demon has a long memory especially since you can absorb him and not just contain him. This time the darkness will consume everything and they cannot stop me like last time which was a fluke! Let's go to the edge of the village Dosu." Nightmare said.

"So you really are going to use that jutsu?" Dosu asked

"Of course even though it will be a last resort."

"Will I be able to have my fun though first?" Dosu asked nefariously.

"Obviously you will what kind of friend will I be if I didn't even let my friend have fun." Nightmare diabolically yelled. They jumped from tree to tree until they reached to the end of the village.

**Nightmare: And there's my piece of shit chapter that everyone was looking forward to or not.**

**Dosu: what's with the minor cliffy?**

**Nightmare: I wanted to do that ever since I first started**

**Dosu: That might piss off your readers.**

**Nightmare: This shit stain chapter will piss of my readers and im so sorry for this monstrous work I am just very stressed at the moment.**

**Madara: Why what's up**

**Nightmare: Well my parents are getting divorced since my dad cheated on my mom for about what 16 years maybe.**

**Everyone: (gasps)**

**Nightmare: Yep I know I'm sorry for this chapter but you know I'm dealing with a horrible situation but yeah the next chapter should be better because it's the start of the chuunin exams.**

**Dosu: Will you actually get better chapters now or what?**

**Nightmare: As I said it should be better as I will try not to get depressed over my parents so yeah hopefully. Oh and BTW guys thanks for the reviews/favs but I need more reviews to let me know that I actually have fans so yeah see you later guys and R&R.**


	3. The Night of Rememberance

**Nightmare: Hey guys I'm back in time for... well nothing really but whatever**

**Dosu: Seriously man you should have gotten them a christmas chapter at least**

**Nightmare: Oh sorry for that but this could be their new years present just a month late that's all and besides I'm going to give them what they want.**

**Dosu: Ooh what's that?**

**Nightmare: The next chapter that they have been waiting for**

**Kabuto: Nightmare here's your mail**

**Nightmare: Great lets read them.**

**Dosu: (coughs) lets see this one reads "OMG u fail at righting and ur gramur sux lol"**

**Nightmare: WTF? Erm yeah I don't even need to comment on that seriously chavs just make me sick. What about the next one**

**Dosu: This one reads "OMG ur totally awesome...not u should kill yourself for making us read your story." Well that's a bit erm harsh**

**Nightmare: Right ok last one **

**Dosu: "My eyes they melt very slowly for reading your piece of shite you call a fanfic ahhhh help me." Heh serves him right**

**Nightmare: Yeah your telling me well I don't own naruto or its characters now onto the story**

_Intro song: Kids(By MGMT)_

At the edge of Konoha Nightmare stands on the wall and placing his hands in front of him while dark energy being released from them to form a barrier surrounding Konoha.

"Tch you can't actually believe them to be a threat to you right Nightmare?" Dosu questioned while crouching on a tree branch.

"Of course not however they might pull some unexpected tricks so I'm preparing for the worst and besides I like huge explosions." Nightmare replied. Suddenly a plant like person appeared besides Nightmare emerging from the top of the wall wearing a cloak covered with red clouds.

"Why hello Zetsu what brings you here?"

"_Hey I can't believe your actually going to use that jutsu." The white half said._

"**I can, this will make sure that no one will escape when he uses it." **The black half replied.

"You still haven't answered my question." Nightmare said losing his patience with him.

"**Remember what you have to do you can't kill Sasuke or Orochimaru."** That bit was unheard of for Nightmare. While Dosu looked very pissed at him why can't he exact his revenge?

"What why?" Dosu shouted in anger

"_Because Madara wants them two alive for his plan and Itachi specifically wants Sasuke alive for what I do not know." _White Zetsu answered.

"Tch fine whatever we won't kill them but that means we will hurt them in many ways." Nightmare noted while Dosu hesistantly nodded his head affirming his despairing choice to let them live.

"**Well since you know that we'll be off then. Be warned don't underestimate the leaf village shinobi." **The black Zetsu empathized with a voice that sent normal people shivers down their spines.

"Don't worry Zetsu I won't underestimate them that does why I am preparing for the jutsu remember well so long send Madara my regards." Nightmare assured him and with that Zetsu disappeared back into the wall.

"Well this fucking sucks damnit I have been waiting so long and now I have to wait even more thats bullshit." Dosu expressed, seething out his anger.

"Heh don't worry about it after all it's best to destroy the village that created him first."

"Yeah your right I suppose, still though it's damn frustrating."

"I know just wait a little longer your patience will be rewarded." Nightmare encouraged him. Just then a young girl walked out of the gateway and began walking to the edge of the forest, Nightmare was curious about her since nearly everyone slept at this time, he just finished putting up the barrier and began following her. Dosu saw this and chuckled and since he had nothing better to do he followed him to make sure he didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

The girl walked for a while and stopped just in front of the first trees in sight. Nightmare stopped as well hiding in a tree. He had a closer look at this girl and saw her face for a split second. She had black hair and she put them in a few spikes going in every direction. Her eyes sapphire like the Ocean and they contained sadness and loneliness. Her lips crimson as a rose blooming in their finest hour.

She knelt down and placed the flower between two graves which looked like they lasted for 10 years. She cried silently but Nightmare saw the tears dropping onto the graves like rain in a depressing village. After about ten minutes of mourning she walked back to the village while Nightmare appeared in front of the graves reading the names on the tombstones.

'Here lies Akemi Miyazuki, originated from Konohagakure.' Nightmare read of the first one while the second one read 'Here lies Hideaki Miyazuki, originated from Otogakure.' "Hmm Miyazuki clan? Never heard of them how about you Dosu?" asked Nightmare

"I never heard of them myself Nightmare probably another scattered clan because of the third great ninja war." Dosu guessed.

"Hmm I'm not so sure do you think that-"I don't know it's a chance but not very likely." Dosu interrupted when he knew what incident he was referring to.

"Tch fair enough still a very touchy subject I see, no matter the point is that these were her parents and she lost them now she visits them everyday, Heh interesting looks like I could use her." Nightmare smiled villainously.

"Use her, how?" Dosu questioned.

"You'll see." Nightmare answered teasingly.

"Damn more waiting." Dosu groaned.

"Don't worry just a little longer and your patience will be rewarded." Nightmare assured him.

"Well I'm going to be on the lookout just in case any leaf ninja show up" Dosu exclaimed while Nightmare got back onto preparing the barrier.

Meanwhile Sakura was sleeping when she had a dream or a flashback when she was in Sunagakure.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Sakura was sitting in a sand box with a six year old boy with blood red hair. They were both sitting in a sandbox waiting for something, or someone. They were having a conversation when she felt something behind her back. It pushed her with so much momentum that she fell on top of him and she kissed him. They held that position for about 3 seconds due to nervousness and then they saw a flash._

_End flashback_

Sakura woke up to find herself in her bedroom and she clutched her blanket in one hand and her head in the other. She began asking questions to herself.

"_Was that a...a dream or a memory?"_

"**Believe it or not it looked like a flashback to me."**

"_Th-that couldn't have been Gaara could it?"_

" **I think it was but it didn't totally look like him he didn't have that kanji tattoo on his forhead.**

"_Oh man what the hell happened to me to make me forget him?"_

"**I have got no idea I was probably sleeping at the time."**

"_Was it me that made Gaara feel this way?"_

"**Hey now don't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault that you had to move away and now your here with him try to mend everything back together again."**

"_What if he doesn't even remember me, he only thinks of me as a friend if that at all."_

"**How dare you be so blind you saw how he was very cold and stoic as the day went on we actually heard a chuckle a couple of times and he confessed to you a secret he did not think you would accept and you had to see that smile before he disappeared." Inner Sakura stated.**

"_Yeah you maybe right but who took the flash?" Sakura pondered._

"**I don't know but you have to get some sleep for tomorrow remember it's the start of the chuunin exams."**

"_Yeah your right I need to sleep now so that I don't do it in the middle of battle and write my own death wish." _With that she went back to sleep in a more peaceful state. Meanwhile Gaara was the exact opposite of peaceful when sitting on a roof talking to Shukaku.

"**Damnit kid when am I going to get some blood**?" Shukaku asked

"_Soon ok! When the exams start you will have plenty of blood to drink."_

"**Wow what's wrong with you?"**

"_You of course if you didn't get trapped in me none of this wouldn't happen." Gaara replied._

"**Hey don't blame me for that it was the inhabitants that exiled you I just got sealed in you, don't think I actually wanted this."**

"_I know that but still if you didn't attack I wouldn't have any problems with my life."_

"**You never know you could've died a few years later or you would never been born in the first place." Shukaku smirked smugly.**

Gaara noticed someone or something at the corner of his eye so he turned around to see what it was but he saw nothing absolutely nothing. Suddenly just for a split second Gaara saw a small shadow in the distance and saw his eye. He stared at it for a second but it seemed like forever. It seemed like the eye stared back at him with evil and twisted thoughts. It was like staring at complete and utter darkness. He felt a pain in his mind and he clutched his head for a couple of seconds. When he looked back up the shadow was gone. He then had the same flashback as what Sakura had, something about that eye that striked a hint of familiarity that made him remember that moment 8years ago, however Gaara couldn't just believe what he just saw.

"_W-what the hell was that?"_

"**Looks like you and I think sakura 8 years ago."**

"_Was that really Sakura I just saw?"_

"**Well duh it's obvious who else do you know with fucking pink hair!"**

"_Shut up stupid demon but the question is who the hell took that flash and what did I see just before."_

"**I don't bloody know but I think we might find out soon."**

"_How do you know?"_ questioned Gaara

"**Call it...demon's intuition." **_Shukaku stated._

With that Gaara shut out his demon and went back to meditating. Meanwhile at the outskirts of the village Nightmare just finished the last preparations of the barrier just when Dosu came back from lookout duty.

"I see you just finished the barrier Nightmare."

"Yep all done now, seems like Sabaku and Sakura remembered that moment 8 years ago."

"How do you know?"

"I sensed it, it was like a power surge running through my body and it looks like Sabaku might remember who I am."

"Really? Why did he look you in the eye?" Dosu questioned

"Yeah why?"

"How come you didn't use your eye jutsu at the time then?"

"Because first of all I would like it to be kept secret for the moment and let them figure it out and secondly I want both of them to suffer for I have some unfinished business with them and their demons." Nightmare explained.

"Fair enough is it you who wants vengeance or is it your demon?"

"Me, remember my demon doesn't exist anymore not for 6 years."

"Oh right I forgot about that I'm gonna check on Kin to see if she's ok."

"Ok just make sure not to get too attached to her just in case you know."

"Sure no problem I'll be careful besides the chuunin exams start tomorrow everyone's resting it should be easy for me to 'sneak' in so to speak."

"Fine I'll go reporting to the leader and see what other conditions we have to fulfil either way we will succeed and this village will be destroyed." With that Dosu snook into the village while Nightmare sunk into a dark hole in the ground.

Ending song: we're all to blame (sum 41)

**Nightmare: Yay this chapter is finally finished.**

**Dosu: only 2 months not bad**

**Nightmare: seriously stop mentioning my upload time I had a serious writing block**

**Dosu: Sureeee ya did**

**Nightmare: Anyway sorry about the wait for all my fans who like my work oh and I noticed a few more reviews and favs that makes me feel appreciated**

**Dosu: Oh look Nightmare you have more mail**

**Nightmare: Oh damn what does it say**

**Dosu: "First of all Nightmare... that's a crap name for online and for a villain and secondly you suck seriously where's the yaoi I love yaoi for smexiness mmm you shouldn't be alive for not writing it, also why darkness it's not even an element it's a rubbish idea for controlling it and your ugly **** by sluttygirl987" well good thing that was a very intelligent opinion... by a retard.**

**Nightmare: (sigh) ok Nightmare is a very good name for online and villain for countless reasons I won't bother explaining, secondly you being a hardcore yaoi fan makes your argument null and void, darkness is what I believe an element and that's that and besides it stands for so much more and controlling it is a good idea in my opinion and that's all that matters. Lastly I may be ugly but at least I have a personality and an intelligent mind...fucking chavs.**

**Dosu: Yeah chavs should die**

**Nightmare: Anyway feel free to review/favourite/question me on anything I would be happy to comment partly because this space needs to be filled with something consistent and did ya'll like the erm sort of numerous cliffhangers I know I did :).**

**Dosu: You wrote them!**

**Nightmare: So that makes it better so anyway guys see ya later next chapter hopefully coming soon.**


	4. The test of stealth

**Nightmare: Hey dudes welcome back to those who want to read further**

**Dosu: OMG your starting this early that's a first**

**Nightmare: One of these days you are gonna be suffering for a long time**

**Dosu: Until then...**

**Nightmare: Anyway for all my loyal fans who want to see my latest chapter here it is.**

**Naruto: Hey where is the ramen I thought you had plenty here**

**Nightmare: Yes...yes I did until yesterday when you ate every fucking bowl of it.**

**Naruto: Did I?**

**Nightmare: Yes you were drunk and speaking of drinking I want the money for it and the ramen by next week anyway guys read the chapter its worthwhile... I hope**

_Intro song: Everyday Combat (by lost prophets)_

The next morning Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out when the sun shined through her window. Today was an important day for her because it was the first day of the chuunin exams. She was both excited and a bit nervous but more excited. Once she put on her usual attire she walked out of her house and met up with her team mates Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted them with a smile on her face as usual. Naruto replied back heartily while Sasuke was being his usual self and looked away just to keep up his usual character. Sakura rolled her eyes at him honestly why can't he just cut this bloody emo act of his seriously it's starting to get on her nerves and Sakura is a very patient person.

"So how was yesterday for you then guys?" She asked her teammates.

"It was ok but it wasn't as fun without you Sakura, where was you?" Naruto said

"I was with our other guest Gaara he's a nice person once you get to know him." Sakura smiled remembering her vision last night.

"Does he? Doesn't seem like it he's more like a freak to me." Sasuke said which made Sakura's eye twitch and she gave him a good jab at the arm.

"Ow" Sasuke rubbed the spot where she hit her and he wondered why.

"Don't call people freaks unless you know them like I do Sasuke, now let's go the exams I'm dying to see what's waiting for us." Sakura shouted pointing forwards and walking casually as if nothing happened. The other two were following right behind her, Naruto was holding his hands behind his head and was grinning like an idiot, while Sasuke was well being Sasuke.

Meanwhile Gaara was on the roof of his apartment waiting for his siblings to wake up. He was having a nice, casual conversation with Shukaku... oh joy.

"_My god it's already morning and they're not up yet."_

"**Well you know what humans are like kid."**

"_Oh I know how they are but a few of them are not all bad."_

"**By a few you mean that cherry blossom don't ya?" **Shukaku smirked.

"_...maybe I mean hell Sakura was the only one who approached me that day and I'm still grateful to her for that and even now after she has a new life."_

Kankurou and Temari finally got up and fully dressed after 30 minutes and they met Gaara outside the front door.

"Tch took you long enough." Gaara greeted

"Well sorry for doing something which is natural Gaara." Kankurou replied

"Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." Gaara threatened. Kankurou wisely heeded his brothers warning and stepped back and just kept quiet like Temari who of course was scared he was going to kill her out of sheer boredom.

"Heh let's go." He simply stated while going to the exam building while the other 2 followed him in the distance so they actually had a chance to dodge his sand.

Meanwhile at the other end of the village Nightmare regrouped with Dosu at the roof of their squad's apartment.

"So? What did they say?" Dosu asked.

"They just said 'keep it up and remain anonymous' yeah like that's going to be easy especially since they are here." Nightmare replied frustratingly.

"What can they do man seriously they wont be a match for us." Dosu confidently spoke.

"I remember what happened to me last time I underestimated them because they pulled a trick up their sleeve which was totally unexpected."

"Yeah but you'll see it coming this time though won't you." Dosu stated rather than questioned

"Hell yeah this time they will perish along with everyone in this pathetic village they will be consumed by the darkness heh." Nightmare said demonically

"So when can we strike then?" Dosu questioned with anticipation.

"I don't know it'll be better if we gain the trust of some of the ninjas here then pull a fast one over their eyes and sometimes make them betray their beloved Konoha."

"That could take forever especially since they need to rebuild when Orochimaru invades!" There was hatred and anger in his voice much more than usual.

"As I said be patient it will pay off. I'm not asking you to be friends with them just cooperate with them for now then soon you can have your vengeance and make everyone suffer."Nightmare simply replied

"Tch fine but we have to do it soon though I might not be able to control myself."

"No worries Dosu my friend your vengeance will be complete soon enough but be warned don't underestimate them they might be stronger than expected." Nightmare warned.

"No need to worry about me man they will all die soon anyway."

While Nightmare and Dosu were having this discussion Zaku and Kin woke up and got dressed and was waiting for them at the front door and called them down.

"Hey you guys stop talking and come on already." Kin called them. Nightmare and Dosu just looked at each other, they just shrugged and went down to greet them.

"Hey what was you talking about up there?" Kin questioned.

"It's nothing." Dosu replied simply

"Well in that case can we go do the exams, the faster we do it the faster Orochimaru-sama invasion will commence." Zaku said impatiently. They didn't trust Zaku enough to tell them who they really work for and what will happen to him because he would rather serve Orochimaru than destroy him because he saved his life he feels.

"Come on then guys lets go." Nightmare ordered while going on ahead while the others followed him.

"_Heh this time Sakura the light will be consumed, once the village has trusted us and rebuilt itself after the invasion, you will die and so will Gaara and the rest of the village. You won't get me unguarded again and I already know your weakness besides me and I will make you suffer just for fun really." _Nightmare sadistically thought to himself. Eventually all three teams arrived at the exam building Nightmare's team go there first followed by Gaara's team. Sakura's team arrived last and before they got in the exam Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Hey there guys." Kakashi greeted them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Naruto questioned

"I've just come to give you some encouragement that's all." Kakashi answered.

"That's it?" Sakura asked

"That's it sometimes what ninjas need is just a few word of encouragement to complete their mission and come back safely." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Looks like the exams starting soon you should go in so you don't be late." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_We're not the ones who are normally late Kakashi sensei." _Sakura thought to herself. They walked through the door and saw some of their friends and started to socialise with them. Well Naruto and Sakura did, Sasuke just went to the back of the room and leant on a wall not giving a damn care in the world.

Hinata and Sakura was having a conversation when she spotted Nightmare for the first time in 8 years. She didn't know who he was or what village he was from but she thought that he is a particularly shady character not just how he looked but at his chakra energy because it seemed dark and evil, she thought she needed to keep a distance between them just in case.

Nightmare sensed that she was looking at him and smirked to himself.

"_Looks like she found me too bad she's too idiotic to recognise me or my chakra this might be the opportunity I have been waiting for after all she won't come near me so she will never learn my true chakra nature until it is too late." _Nightmare thought to himself, they met Orochimaru's spy and right hand man Kabuto he was expecting him after all his squad was just bait for his plan.

"That him?" Dosu questioned pointing at Kabuto.

"Yep that's him time to say hello." Nightmare said while him and his squad walked right past him and kept close so that he would say something... and he had.

"Oh you genin must be from the sound village since you look so weak." Kabuto sneered at them while Dosu just looked at him coldly like he was going to rip his skull off however he managed to retain his anger.

"What, would you mind repeating that." Dosu dared Kabuto and of course he answered to it.

"I said you sound genins are weak you and your entire village."

"Oh really does this seem weak to you?" Dosu questioned while swinging a hook to him, Kabuto easily avoided but the sound that Dosu had emitted and broke his glasses and damaged his ears so he got down on the floor and starting to cough blood. The squad looked at him smiling at the pain he is suffering even if it only was a tiny bit. Just then a man came in who with a leather jacket and had a scar on his face and just looked just a bit cold.

"All right everyone the test is about to begin take your seats immediately." The exam teacher said. Everyone sat down at the desk nearest to them. Nightmare, Dosu, Kin and Zaku sat near the windows. While Sakura sat down in the centre, Sasuke and Gaara at the back. Naruto was in the front next to yep that's right Hinata who became very flustered by his appearance and blushed.

Nightmare saw who was in front of him, it was that mysterious Miyazuki girl from last night who looked like she was mourning her parents. Except the only difference is that she flattened her hair and made two handfuls to cover her eyes like she was either shy or afraid. This could be the opportunity that Nightmare had wanted to make her his dark servant as he sensed some good level of darkness in her.

"Now the first test is a written test you have 1 hour to answer 10 questions on the paper and don't let us catch you cheating." The exam monitor explained when he said cheating a few smart people knew what he meant but then there are those who were completely oblivious to what that meant and was panicking like Naruto.

"You may begin...now!" The exam monitor ordered when the papers were handed out. Dosu already got a gist of what is going on and he used his sound abilities to copy the exact sound wavelengths people were making when they were writing. Gaara used his sand to make an eye and spy on people's answers. Nightmare used a dark shroud completely invisible to everyone and saw the answers from there. Sasuke used his sharingan and Sakura didn't need anything since she knew what to do but she knew that this was a test of stealth. Naruto on the other hand was panicking since he couldn't get past the first one.

Half an hour has passed and people were being annihilated one by one due to them being oblivious when finding the answers. Sakura was finished but she saw an eye form out of nowhere in front of her made of sand and it looked like it was scanning her paper for answers. She knew it was from Gaara and she crushed it and then looked at Gaara and smiled while he doesn't look like he paid attention he actually a small smirk in reply.

Nightmare was actually bored since he copied the answers and was found just staring outside the window imagining the scenery being burned to the ground and the corpses littered everywhere. Then suddenly he felt something inside his head like another person. A voice was heard in his head saying _"Thanks for the answers."_

Nightmare wondered what or who the hell was that could that be Sakura, no of course not it doesn't sound anything like her but then who said it?

"_Look in front of you Nightmare."_ The voice said and all he saw was the Miyazuki girl and then it suddenly hit him. The Miyazuki girl was the voice how could be so stupid not to realise that straight away.

"_You do realise the 'Miyazuki girl' is called Nodoka right?"_ Nodoka said in his head while giggling at the end a little. Wait a minute if Nodoka could read his mind does that mean she knows about the plan? Nightmare was panicking a little and then conjured up a little idea, he decided not to think about it therefore she wouldn't know what he was up to.

"**Nodoka eh? That's not a bad name." **Nightmare thought

"_Why thank you Nightmare your name's not that bad too for someone of your stature." _Nodoka replied. EH! Did she know about the plan already, was it too late to conceal it? Nevertheless Nightmare decided to continue the conversation hoping that his plan wasn't detected.

"**Oh really you know who I am?"**

"_Of course your from the sound village and is known to kill anyone with ease and for some reason any person who lives to tell of your prowess see you in their Nightmare's." _

Their conversation lasted the half an hour while Naruto was losing his cool.

"E-erm N-n-Naruto-kun if you'd like I-I-I could give you a peek at my answers if you're struggling." Hinata stuttered. Naruto was shocked that Hinata would sacrifice her paper just to help him.

"No thanks Hinata I'll be just fine I'll pass myself just you wait and see." Naruto whispered Hinata shocked expression couldn't been hidden but she smiled afterwards while inside Naruto's head he was cursing himself and asking why did he do that.

"Stop writing now!" The monitor ordered and everyone dropped their pencils. Naruto was really panicking now was it the end? He didn't answer one question he really is going to fail and so is his team and they are going to kill him.

"There is one last hidden question. If you get it right you automatically pass but if you fail this question you won't ever get the chance to become a chuunin ever so if any of you like to walk out now is the chance." About 40% of the people that were left in the class left because they were chicken and they didn't want to waste their chances. Naruto half put his hand up but then he actually came to his senses and slammed in on the desk.

"No I am not chickening out." Naruto shouted while everyone else looked shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Are you sure? You do realise that you will not ever have this chance to become a chuunin again right?" The examiner warned.

"I don't care I have to do this I will never back down from any challenge at all."

"Well I have only one thing to say to that which is..." The class waited eagerly to see what he says.

"Congratulations you all pass, accepting any challenge or mission no matter the danger is what a great ninja should do." The examiner smiled while the genin showed their WTF face. All of a sudden part of the wall behind the examiner had collapsed and a young woman walked through the whole she had created.

"Ibiki is this all that gone through? Your going soft." The woman said looking at the numbers of the class.

"Well Anko these are some good genin we have this year." Ibiki replied

"We'll see about that." Anko shot back.

_End song: Bodies (By drowning pool)_

**Nightmare: There we go people a good chapter to erm keep you entertained for a while until the next chapter which involves action Yay**

**Dosu: You do realise that once they read it they are just going to you know do other stuff for like a month.**

**Nightmare: ...Oh well there it is sorry its crap but ya know I had severe writers block and you know and it's just hard.**

**Konoka: Yeah tell me about it :D**

**Nightmare: Ah Konoka what brings you and Setsuna here?**

**Setsuna: well our apartment is well getting renovated and we were wondering?**

**Nightmare: No problem got ya covered.**

**Konoka: Thank you Nightmare-san (hugs me to death)**

**Nightmare: Th-thats ok can you please get off me before I die?**

**Konoka: Oh ok (releases death hug) Oh I almost forgot we have another person who been wanting to stay with you."**

**Nightmare: Oh really who?**

**Nodoka: Hi Nightmare**

**Nightmare: Oh fuck (faints)**

**Nodoka: D-did I do something wrong?**

**Dosu: Nope in fact I think it was because he never thought he would see you or something after seeing your manga.**

**Nodoka: Oh thank goodness...how do we wake him up?**

**Dosu: Erm I have got no idea... anyway guys while we try to wake him up take this opportunity to review this chapter he would be most appreciative even though he doesn't show it. **

**Konoka: Even favourite it if you like to show that his work is actually loved **


	5. The test of combat Part 1

**Nightmare: Hey guys sorry I couldn't update sooner**

**Dosu: So what's the excuse this time**

**Nightmare: my router short circuited so I had to get a new one but it took forever.**

**Dosu: exact...wait what? U had a good reason?**

**Nightmare: Of course man bloody hell**

**Nodoka: Well it could be worse**

**Nightmare: yes I could be a drunk**

**Konoka: I thought that you were**

**Nightmare:...just because I drink a couple of bottles here and there doesn't mean I'm a drunk. Anyway I don't own the characters or the anime itself but I do own this story so lets start.**

**Intro song: Deprival and Naturally(by XodiacK)**

Everyone who was left which was quite a lot of people walked through the hole to find a huge forest with trees as tall as skyscrapers. Everyone who wasn't from Konoha didn't know what this was but it was about to be explained.

"Alright." Shouted Anko. "This is the forest of death this is going to be the place of your second exam, the test of combat, what you have to do is very simple. Half of you will receive an earth scroll and the other half has the heaven scroll. The objective is simple just get the other scroll from the one of the other squads."

Everyone nodded in understanding after all this can't be a proper chuunin exam without getting their hands a little dirty. Everyone had to go sign a form just to say that they are able to compete and they are responsible to whatever happens to them. Once everyone signed these forms they lined up in front of the forest and waited for some kind of signal. While they was waiting Sakura was looking at Nightmare from the corner of his eyes watching him closely she knew he was planning something but she didn't have any evidence of it but her gut instincts told her something was wrong and that he was strangely familiar. Nightmare saw her staring at him and he chuckled to himself slightly, her distrust of him would be...useful for his plans. Meanwhile he saw some dude who was 'making a move' on Nodoka and for some strange reason he wanted to snap his neck like a twig and make him suffer but he didn't know why and that infuriated him.

When Anko blew her whistle everyone assumed that was the signal and they all jetted off into the forest in different directions. About 10 minutes later Gaara's squad got into contact with its enemy.

"Well, well what do we have here the famous Gaara Sabaku, the demon of the desert, oh man those rumours were full of shit." Said the leader.

"are they now? Perhaps you would prove that to me." Gaara replied coldly while the other guy looked fearful of him now.

"S-s-sure yeah I'll prove everyone wrong, I shigure of the hidden mist will destroy you." He smiled confidently as he threw his umbrella in the air and it spun and it released thousands of shurikens and kunais in all directions. Some of them ended on the ground creating a field of dust between him and Gaara. He was so confident that he started to walk away laughing. When all of a sudden he couldn't move his right foot it was as if something was holding it.

When the dust cleared up he looked to find Gaara completely intact, the kunais and shurikens were stopped by the floating sand around him and when he looked down a sand hand was holding him down. He pleaded for his pathetic life but Gaara being Gaara wasn't having any of it. Soon the hand wrapped all around his body and Gaara controlled the sand to pick him up.

"please I'll do anything just don't kill me." Shigure pleaded but Gaara simply replied

"You signed your death wish when you attacked me." He coldly replied and crushed his entire body, it was so quick and yet so painful. Blood was scattered all over the place while shigure's two teammates quickly stepped back.

"H-here's our scroll just take it man, take it and leave us alone." One of the teammates asked very fearful of what he was going to do to them.

"...Thank you and now it's your turn." Gaara said as sand wrapped around both of them and utterly crushing their bodies almost into dust. Of course Temari and Kankurou felt they were like third wheels to him because of their fear.

"Let's go." Gaara said sternly and finally Kankurou had enough and held him by the collar which of course he wasn't expecting but had not shown it in his face.

"Listen Gaara I'm sick of you keep bossing us around all the time and making us feel adequate."

"Is that so? You do realise what I can do, just because your my sibling doesn't mean that I won't kill you." Gaara replied while Kankurou replaced his anger with fear of him yet again and immediately let go of him.

"Now...let's go." Gaara ordered as he moved on ahead while the siblings just looked at each other with scared faces and quickly followed him.

Meanwhile Nightmare's team exploring the forest in search of enemies for their scrolls and blood. They were deep in the forest while something caught Nightmare's edge of his eye, it was Nodoka and that other bloke he who saw, he was holding her collar and pushing her into a tree he knew that he had to help her after all she could be useful for his plan.

"Erm guys I got to do something real quick go on without me I'll be right back." Nightmare said stopping.

"Why?" Dosu asked looking puzzled while Nightmare directed Dosu's gaze using his eyes towards Nodoka and then he immediately understood

"Oh ok let's go guys." He ordered while Kin just looked at him and he had a look that said 'tell you later'. So Dosu, Kin and Zaku left to go in search while Nightmare stealthily went down to say his greetings to this pathetic man.

"Look Nodoka I know you love me and I love you so why can't you accept your feelings." He said looking desperate.

"I don't know maybe it's because I don't have any feelings for you now fuck off!" She yelled being pissed off with him.

"I can't do that Nodoka because I know what you want and only I can give it to you." He was moving his face closer to hers while she turned away from him but he kept grabbing her head and keeping it straight. About 1 second before they kissed, Nightmare most fortunately interrupted them as he jumped down behind him.

"Hello am I interrupting something?" Nightmare asked the guy just looked at him in disgust.

"So your the one who's brainwashed Nodoka eh? Well buddy you just signed your death wish." He shouted at him while Nightmare was confused was just plain confused with him but he didn't show it. The guy screamed and charged at him with his kunai but when he was close enough Nightmare gave him a strong punch to the stomach. He groaned with agony as he bent down.

He wasn't finished there though, Nightmare then kneed him and hooked him in his right jaw and sent him flying and he slammed against another tree. Nightmare picked him up by his collar and was about to use his deadly jutsu when Nodoka just shouted "STOP!" He just looked at her questionably.

"Let him go Nightmare!" He was confused as to why she would say that but for some reason he did comply even though he wanted to make him suffer. The boy just dropped to his knees and was coughing up blood and Nodoka just walked up to him, he thought that she finally accepted his feelings for her but instead she punched him in his left jaw and kicked him while he was down a couple of times and she continually beaten him while Nightmare just looked at her in amazement and had an interested look in his face.

"Now get out of here!" She ordered and he immediately scarpered off not before yelling "Don't worry babe I'll keep loving ya but your boyfriend is gonna die."

"Wow you have...interesting friends." Nightmare said.

"He's not my friend just a fucking stalker, his name is Ichirou Junichi I just said hi to him one day when he was alone and now he thinks I love him.

"Wow what a dumbass, why did you let him go though I would've killed him.

"Meh I have a feeling you will soon and besides if I might as well make his life as painful as possible."

"...You are an interesting woman." Nightmare intriguely(sp?) replied and then remembered he had to go back to his team.

"I best be off see you later." He waved at her as he jumped on the branches and went off to join his squad while Nodoka just stood there surprised by him and interested, she did hope that they meet again but she didn't know why and that infuriated her. She went looking back for her own squad but she was always thinking about him.

When Nightmare rejoined his squad he found them just standing, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh Nightmare your just in time Orochimaru-sama is about to make his move." Zaku greeted while pointing at Sakura's squad meeting Orochimaru in disguise and so Nightmare just watched this unfold.

"Hello Sasuke." Orochimaru greeted

"Who are you?" Sasuke replied.

"I'm someone who can help you gain what you seek." He explained offering his teachings to him.

"Sasuke don't listen to him he can't help you with anything let's take him down." Naruto shouted while Orochimaru just evily smiled at him.

"If that's the case then by all means try to hit me...if you can." He smirked while doing hand seals for a summoning jutsu. When it was successful a giant snake leapt out of the ground and tried to eat Naruto while he was dodging but eventually he was swallowed and the snake slithered away.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she went off to chase the snake leaving Sasuke all alone with Orochimaru which is a terrible thing to have done.

"Now that their gone Sasuke-Kun come with me I have something to show you." He hissed as he led Sasuke closer to him and made him follow him deep in the forest. Nightmare was of course pleased with this course of action.

"Now that Orochimaru and Sasuke is gone now is the perfect time to show ourselves to evaluate the enemy." Nightmare smirked deviously as he ordered the squad to follow them.

**Ending song: Bodies (by Drowning Pool)**

**Nightmare: There it is the shit chapter that you people had waited for**

**Dosu: What's with you, you seem more depressed than usual what happened**

**Nightmare: Mom left the family and is now searching for a house herself**

**Nodoka: That's terrible**

**Nightmare: Yeah well that's my life its just gets shitter at every turn**

**Konoka: Well you have to look on the bright side**

**Nightmare: ...i don't know if you noticed but I live in darkness and infiltrate people's dreams and turn them into Nightmare's how can I look on the bright side?**

**Konoka: Oh :(**

**Nightmare: Oh god sorry ok I'm just having a rough time atm and its also affecting my assignments aswell so I'm basically fucked that up aswell**

**Dosu: I got the answer (tranquilises Nightmare) there we go**

**Kin: How the hell does that solve anything?**

**Dosu: Just let him sleep for a while he'll be back soon...i hope anyway guys it's up to me again to say goodbye for a while.**


	6. Test of Combat part 2

**Nightmare: Hey guys you know last chapter didn't exactly have the reaction I thought, all I had so far is 1 review and 1 fav story. That's it!**

**Dosu: Could be worse**

**Nightmare: Oh yeah it can always be worst because my life sucks**

**Dosu: Do you want the tranquiliser again?**

**Nightmare: On second thought maybe life isn't that dull after all it's full of rainbows and unicorns (fake enthusiasm)**

**Dosu: Good **

**Nightmare: Yeah anyway guys hopefully I'll get a bigger response with this chapter...doubt it but whatever tell me guys if its crap or not**

**Intro song: Deprival and Naturally (by XodiacK)**

Naruto was trapped in the giant snake in his throat and was trying to get free but to no avail. He was getting squashed inside it was no use for him then suddenly he heard a dark, demonic voice inside his head.

"**Hello boy."** Said the voice

"Who are you?"

"**I'm the Kyuubi I'm the demon Fox that attacked the village 13 years ago, I'm the reason people call you a monster." **He shouted

"Look to be honest I don't care about that at the moment I need to get out of here then I got some questions for you. I need some of your chakra to get out of here!"

"**Hmm how about no."** He simply replied.

"Fine then die here with me then!" Naruto yelled. The demon fox said nothing then suddenly Naruto felt a huge chakra surge inside him. It gave him the power needed to break free of this reptilian trap. He punched his way out of his throat and the snakes corpse just lied there lifelessly. It then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura caught him as he fell down he was tired since he wasn't used to this kind of power and it tired him out quickly. Sakura knew he was going to be back to normal in about 10 minutes so she sat him down in a hollow tree with an opening in the woods.

"now is the time let's go introduce ourselves." Nightmare ordered and they jumped down from the branch behind her. She turned around and was very shocked by this.

"Who the hell are you!" She yelled.

"We are from the sound village that's all you need to know, now we'll take your scroll of your hands." Dosu inquired putting his hand out but Sakura put the scroll in her back pocket.

"It has to be like that I see...no matter we'll take it from your corpse. This is just business Sakura your all alone this is an opportunity. Keep her busy I'll get Sasuke." Nightmare replied as he jumped on the branch and went to find Sasuke. Sakura tried to stop him but the sound genin just blocked her way.

"Your not going anywhere kunoichi now you die. I can manipulate supersonic air pressure I can do things you never even dream off." Zaku threatened.

"Like what exactly? You look the weakest of this whole squad." Sakura chuckled while Zaku was furious.

"Bitch you fucking dead now!" He screamed as he put his hands in front and shot concentrated airzookas from his hands. Sakura ran to him and just before it reached her, she knelt backwards power sliding till she reached him and punched him in the stomach as she went underneath him. He cluched his stomach in intense pain, damn she was strong.

"This is going to be interesting." Dosu said as he clenched his fists together.

Meanwhile Nightmare was in the deep part of the woods trying to find Sasuke and he finally found him. Moments after he saw Orochimaru's neck extending and bit Sasuke, leaving a mark on his right shoulder. Nightmare immediately recognised the mark as the curse seal. Sasuke screamed like a girl while Orochimaru disappeared into the woods. Sasuke was in absolute pain so he sat down with his back to a tree and fell unconscious, this was Nightmare's chance to gain the power of the sharingan.

He jumped down from the branch and stood in front of Sasuke, wondering why the sharingan is in this pathetic excuse for a ninja. Even after all the hatred and darkness he had inside him, he was just pathetically weak. Nightmare moved closer to him kneeling down looking at him pitfully.

"Now its time unlock the true sharingan potential." Nightmare thought to himself. He hand was millimetres away from his eye when suddenly he saw a giant fireball heading towards him. He straight away dodged but landed too far from Sasuke. When he looked up Sasuke was gone but he did see a faint cloak with red clouds for a split second before it disappeared and replacing it was black crows. Nightmare knew exactly who it was.

"Damn you Itachi you bastard!" Nightmare furiously thought to himself. However he realised that there is yet another way for him to gain a pair of sharingans. He would just simply had to bide his time however long it took. He decided to go back to the place where sakura was fighting his teammates so since no one was looking he fell backwards and disappear in a pool of dark water which disappeared after a second.

Meanwhile Sakura was fighting well but couldn't overcome the fearsome onslaught of the sound genins. She was covered with bruises with her kunai in her hand.

"Ha you might be strong but your no match for us." Zaku said to her while she just spat on the ground.

"Come on them what about getting this scroll from my corpse, don't you want it?" Sakura questioned while smiling while Zaku was again getting mad at her.

"Fine didn't want to do this but you're now a dead girl now, dodge this...air slicer!" He shouted while Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the air to hit her but it never came. She dared to open her eyes and found that it had gone and in front of her was a boy in a green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows.

"Who the fuck are you!" Dosu shouted at him. The boy just looked up.

"I am Rock Lee proud genin of Konoha I will defend Sakura with my life." He said while getting into his fighting pose which Dosu immediately recognises.

"Ah a taijitsu user. This is about to get good." He said as he charged at him. Rock Lee stood in front of Sakura getting ready to defend her. When Dosu reached him he punched his stomach which made lee hear this awful sound it seemed to be coming from his own body. He immediately screamed while coughing up a tiny bit of blood.

"That's one of my abilities this sound amplification device I got on my right arm makes you hear everything tenfold so that you can hear the blood in your body circulate which emits a high screeching sound." Dosu said while keeping the other fact about this device hidden. Tilting his head to one side. Rock Lee managed to mass enough power to stand up readying himself.

Dosu charged again for another strike but Rock Lee was ready for this and punched into the ground long enough to dazzle Dosu. While he was he performed an uppercut launching him up into the air near enough to the top of these colossal trees.

"I'm not done yet!" Lee yelled as he appeared behind him and covered him with the bandages on his arms and dragged him back down to the ground creating a huge crater. Lee dragged himself from the crater as he was about 200 yards away from the crater Dosu started to walk from it unscathed. Lee looked at him with fear in his eyes but he kept a brave but surprised face.

"Is that all you got. Well your screwed time to show you just a glimpse of my power." Dosu said looking at them with evil clearly seen in his eye. His teammates were absolutely shocked by that, if anything he should be dead not walking around like nothing has happened. He pressed some buttons on his device and charged towards him but he was so fast Lee didn't see him and Dosu punched him in his jaw while he was sent flying while listening to that horrific sound that caused his ears to bleed.

"Your next!" He stated at Sakura while she just stood there smiling at herself.

"Bring it." She simply replied. Dosu granted her request and begun to run towards her but he heard twigs snapping on branches, he looked up to find a giant bowling ball was going to land on him, he quickly dodged it. When he looked up it turned out to be a fat boy who used a body expansion jutsu and his squad mates.

"Tch more weaklings." Dosu simply stated. Of course they felt angry towards that.

"How dare you we're proud genins of Konoha Team 10." Chouji replied angrily.

"More ninjas to play with Kin said while she and Zaku engaged them in close combat. With the sound genin gaining slightly the upperhand over team 10 and Lee. While Nightmare jumped down in front of Sakura where she was few hundred yards away recovering.

"Good you see you not that badly damaged Sakura."

"Cut the bullshit who are you and why are you here?" Sakura immediately questioned.

"What? I'm just a sound genin here for the chuunin exams that's all."

"Yeah I'm going to believe that all right (!)" She stated sarcastically.

"Believe it or not it's the truth but then again you always are cautious with people not from your village."

"Well you can't blame me can you?"

"To be quite honest no not really, however you were really quick to trust that sand monster weren't you?" Nightmare questioned.

"Don't call him that!" She yelled with venom in her voice, this gave Nightmare yet another weapon in his arsenal.

"Why? It's unusual for you to be so trusting with him especially since you known for him for a fucking day. Still no matter it's not my problem whether or not you like this monster from the sand." Nightmare replied smiling at her as he was trying to make her lose it and she is so near the edge.

"Go to hell if anyone's a monster it's you!" She yelled at him and at that point Nightmare knew what her weakness was. It was her feelings for Gaara, yes they may serve her strength but they could be used for Nightmare's personal gain. Nightmare just chuckled at her.

"Typical girl. Oh well I wasted enough time trying to engage a conversation with you so I'll just make sure you leave your body lifeless and I get my damn scroll." He lunged towards but he was stopped in his tracks as sand grabbed his body like a hand. Hovering over him was Gaara riding a mat of sand.

"Gaara." She gasped very surprised to see him here especially in helping her here.

"Thought you had better have some type of backup." He stated simply while chuckling. He tossed Nightmare aside like a ragdoll and made him slam against the tree. He picked him up and held him there to prolong his demise.

"Thanks by the way." Gaara said to her.

"For what?" She questioned.

"For what you said to him." Sakura went red with embarrassment.

"Oh you erm heard that then."

"Ah how romantic, it absolutely disgusts me." Nightmare interrupted while Gaara was increasing the grip of the sand. Nightmare just smiled at him, Gaara was of course confused but however in that confusion Nightmare took advantage and released a darkness repulsion field from his body emitting a massive shockwave for hundreds of yards. Sakura and Gaara was knocked down on the ground while Nightmare was just standing in his spot.

Meanwhile at the skirmish, the Konoha genin was fighting a losing battle but when they saw Gaara help Sakura they thought that the best option was to flee. So they did but Dosu heard someone else in the trees so he told them to be cautious but of course Zaku didn't take it seriously and ten seconds later Sasuke jumps down.

"Oh look it's Sasuke Orochimaru wants him let's capture him." Zaku yelled while blindly following the stupid orders from Orochimaru. However this Sasuke was not at all like he was, no he was stronger, faster and ultimately more darkened in his soul. He just smiled while Zaku hated people who did that recklessly used his air slicer jutsu unaware that the Uchiha mainly used fire elemental jutsus.

Sasuke used his fireball jutsu at him however the wind pressure just made it more bigger and powerful, Zaku immediately stopped what he was doing the moment he knew what was going on but it was to late. The fireball made impact with him and he felt the full intensity of the heat and he was singed. Patches of his clothes were on fire but they were soon disappeared. He looked around trying to found him. Dosu warned him that he was going to be coming from behind. Zaku refused to listen to him, suddenly Sasuke grabbed his arms and put his leg on his back stretching his arms backwards. Zaku screeched with agony he felt his bones shatter. Sasuke let go while Zaku just fell face first on to the floor. He was so helpless now even if he was conscious he would just be a hinderance to the team's real objective.

"Should I get him or should you?" Kin questioned.

"Nah he's mine." Dosu said snapping his neck to the right side. He pressed some buttons on his device. The screen had the words 'level 2 activated' while Dosu smiled beneath his bandages and ran torwards Sasuke. Sasuke countered with using another fireball jutsu. Dosu immediately stopped in his tracks and just stood there waiting for the fireball. When it nearly reached him he used his right arm, the one with the sound device and done a hook punch just in front of it. The fireball was stopped and Sasuke was gobsmacked. Dosu then straight punched it and it hurled towards Sasuke, he managed to dodge his own attack but only barely unaware of the ground attack hurling towards him.

When it reached underneath him a hold opened and huge amount of sound chakra was unleashed in sort of a geyser way lifting upwards at about 150 decibals. Sasuke's whole body was lifted up with the chakra screaming the higher he flew up while his whole body was shaking from the liquids in is body being shook up due to the mass amount of sound. A few seconds later the screaming stopped and the body fell on to the floor. Dosu was proud of this achievement although it was only a little glimpse of what he could actually accomplish.

"You went too easy on didn't ya?" Kin questioned.

"Well Nightmare and them do want him alive although I am quite surprised how much power the curse seal had." Dosu admired and hated the seal that was on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We should go report to Nightmare. What about Zaku?" Kin asked.

"We'll have to carry him although he is useless now he could be used as bait or fodder." Dosu replied carrying Zakus body over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Nightmare was face to face with Sakura and Gaara when they stood up from that massive shockwave.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you to get the scroll needed for this exam, oh well it's time for your souls to leave your bodies and be consumed by the darkness." Nightmare was powering up, readying to charge to strike them when suddenly Dosu and Kin appeared behind them.

"Sasuke got what he needed we should really withdraw for now Nightmare." Dosu said to him while Nightmare just smiled at Sakura and Gaara.

"Well looks like I gotta go now, it was just getting fun aswell no matter we'll see you later. But be warned...**the darkness will consume you!" **He said that last part really sadistically and horrifying while looking directly at their eyes. They jumped into the trees and withdrew. That just left Sakura and Gaara all alone.

"Well I guess I better start looking for Naruto and Sasuke then." She said while scratching the back of her head. Curse Naruto's infectious habits.

"Oh before you go take this." It was the heaven scroll that their team had been looking for.

"But wait don't you need this?" She asked.

"Nah I have a spare one." With that the sand engulfed him and then he disappeared it was his typical exit while Sakura was just smiled at himself and went off to find her teammates.

**Ending song: Bodies (By Drowning Pool)**

**Nightmare: There you go my loyal supporters.**

**Dosu: Do you even have any?**

**Nightmare: don't ruin it for me now ok? Good now my first attempt for writing action in my story. Was it good? Nah it was crap**

**Dosu: Not too bad considering.**

**Zaku: It was shit!**

**Nightmare: At least I didn't follow blindly to orders or am I useless without my arms.**

**Zaku: Shut up! (goes sulks in the corner)**

**Nightmare: I win. Anyway guys please I am asking you to review my story and tell me your opinion you can be anonymous if you want just tell me to show your appreciation towards me.**

**Konoka: Then you can brighten up his day and make him happy.**

**Nightmare: What makes you think that I'll be happy?**

**Konoka: I don't but I have a feeling you will. :D**

**Nightmare: You always need an optimistic lesbian in any group of friends you just do. who knows tell me what you think guys and see you later.**


	7. Mortal Kombat! part 1

**Nightmare: Hey guys another chapter is here for you to enjoy and review**

**Dosu: A bit slow wasn't it**

**Nightmare: Well since college is finished I have been sleeping too much now its time for the darkness to rise again.**

**Sasori: Oh man**

**Nightmare: Oh come on I'm not that bad!**

**Sasori: Not you its Deidara**

**Nightmare: God what happened?**

**Sasori: She doesn't love me and im trying to figure out why.**

**Nightmare: Yes well…wait SHE!**

**Sasori: Yes, she's a woman who is reasonably attractive and has a surprising number of fan girls.**

**Nightmare:…He's a fucking man you retard!**

**Sasori: Oh well that explains a lot**

**Nightmare: Just like I don't own Naruto or its characters now let's crack on.**

_Intro song: monster (_by Skillet)

Sakura went back to Naruto just to find Sasuke lying there aswell next to him and they were both beginning to wake up. Gaara re-joined his team after a bit of searching. When Naruto and Sasuke were finally able to stand they felt a bit groggy.

"Hey guys." She beamed with excitement.

"Hey" they both replied. Naruto noticed the scroll that they needed was in Sakura's hand.

"Where did you get that?" He questioned.

"Gaara gave it to me as a present. Now come on lets get out of here." Sasuke wanted to argue her but he couldn't be arsed. So they started travelling to the dome where the next test will begin.

Meanwhile in the deeper part of the forest

"So you didn't get the sharingan I take it?" Dosu questioned.

"Of course not I was about to but Itachi stopped me before I could remove them."

"Wait Itachi what was he doing here?" Kin questioned immediately.

"Spying on me most likely, ordered by that fucking leader!" Nightmare shouted.

"Why? It doesn't make any sense?"

"I don't know perhaps he doesn't trust me or wants me kept on a leash to serve his ideals. No matter I shouldn't have gone for Sasukes eyes anyway they might have the potential but that alone is not enough. I should go for the phoenix rather than the fledgling but it is not a concern as of yet." Nightmare answered.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted in the forest, they stopped immediately and three weak genins jumped in front of them.

"We'll take that scroll of yours if you don't mind."

"Looks like we have some guests. Do you want them?" Dosu asked.

"Oh hell yes I need something to kill." Nightmare said and a short but a painful scream echoed throughout the forest for a second and then became silence.

Sakura and her team arrived at the dome and saw a sign on the door it read 'The earth is the strength of the world, the heaven is the mind both must be with each to achieve perfect harmony.' She was confused by this however she figured out that she had to open the scrolls and lay them on the floor. Suddenly two jounins emerged from the scrolls.

"Well done you figured it out you are allowed to pass." The team went inside and saw a huge arena with platforms to stand and watch, this was an arena designed for one on one combat. Sakura saw Gaara looking at the arena and she saw something peculiar she saw one eye had an emerald colour while the other eye had a gold tinted colour and that half was smiling with bloodlust, she decided to leave it for the time being but she knew she had to keep an eye on him since he or shukaku rather would be a little unpredictable.

Meanwhile in the forest Nightmare just finished with that pathetic group of genins.

"Useless, pathetic weaklings. The darkness has consumed them and it will only be a matter of time before this world joins them."

"remind me never to get on your bad side." Dosu said

"Noted now lets join the others in this dome area thing." Nightmare replied so they went to the dome and found the surviving teams that survived. He also saw Sakura staring at Gaara and looked at him, smiling deviously to himself as he knows what to do with him. They got to a spot to stand on and watched anxiously to see what happens next. Suddenly a poof of smoke covered the arena and when it cleared it showed the examiners plus the hokage himself.

"Well done young ninjas you have survived the last two challenges however there is still too many of you that's why you will compete in a surprise third challenge where you will fight one on one with randomly selected opponents." The hokage stated while most people looked a bit shocked.

"The first match will be Nightmare vs Ichirou Junichi" the examiner named Hayate replied while coughing a little bit of blood.

"Wow I was right you go get to kill him." Nightmare turned around to find Nodoka leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"You read minds, you tell the future can you also levitate objects and create a forcefield around yourself by any chance?" He joked.

"Nah at least not yet go on kill him while you have the chance." She asked and he obliged turning around and going into the arena. Ichirou jumped down from the top platform trying to be a badass but he is still hurt from his previous attack and struggled to keep straight.

"You bastard you stole the girl I loved and now you will die!" He shouted at him while Nightmare just scoffed.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a ninja did you know that? She was never yours and you know she was too good for you so you stalked her, admiring her from afar as you know she will never accept someone as weak as you."

"That's it! Your fucking dead!" He yelled and he charged forward to him. Nightmare was just standing there holding a hand over his eye. He was getting closer and closer but Nightmare done nothing. When he was close enough however he removed his hand from his eye and Ichirou just looked at it while moving then one second later he dropped onto the floor. His lifeless corpse stopped just before touching Nightmare's feet.

Nightmare just nudged him with his foot to check if he was alive, it didn't move.

"looks like he's dead. How did that happen?" Nightmare asked.

"I don't know but we'll analyse him in the mean time you won by default." Hayate responded. Nightmare just shrugged his shoulders and went to his team while smirking the entire time that no one noticed, well almost no one. Sakura, Gaara and even Naruto saw that he was hiding something. Nightmare and Dosu walked out to get some fresh air.

Meanwhile a medical forensic team put him on a stretcher and took him to the autopsy for examination to see how he died.

"You are such a convincing actor you know. Do you think it was wise to use that special jutsu of yours." Dosu asked.

"Thanks man and I think it doesn't really matter, not really since they will not notice anything is wrong yet until they open the body but they can't prove it was my fault can they? I need to talk to the organisation for my report. You need to go back there just in case they get suspicious."

"Got it, you just tell them your damn report."

The two went off in there separate ways. Nightmare found a spot in the darkness near the dome that was perfect to establish communications. He got there and sat in a meditating position where his mind had established it. Where he and 8 other people showed up were standing in a circle in holograms.

"hey guys what's up?"

"**Your late Nightmare**" Said the man with purple eyes.

"Sorry I had to wait for my turn to fight luckily I was first."

"**I trust things are going well?"**

"Of course the plan by Orochimaru is proceeding well, both jinchuriki are in sight and the sound village invasion will be ready by the end of the month and when its finished, the village will have seen better days." Nightmare chuckled.

"Oh I was meaning to ask you do you know where Itachi is leader?"

"I stationed him at the hidden cloud. Why?"

"No reason at all, I better be off before they get too suspicious." Nightmare's hologram vanished.

"He's hiding something about Itachi." The big puppet replied.

"Of course he is! Itachi just loves to get involved in everyones business. Hm!"

"It doesn't matter just as long he gets us the information we need." The leader replied.

"that's all dismissed." All of the holograms in the circle disappeared. Nightmare went back to the dome to find a couple of fights have been finished. Sasuke won his fight and so did Naruto with his fight. It was now Shikamaru vs Kin. He stood next to Dosu who looked a little tense.

"What did I miss then?"

"Nothing interesting Gaara has yet to fight, how was the report?" Dosu asked

"The usual, however leader didn't order Itachi to come here."

"Really then why was he here for?"

"His fucking brother, during the massacre of his clan Itachi spared his life."

"Why?"

"It's obvious enough isn't it? However let Sasuke deal with him we'll see who is the stronger soon enough."

While they were chatting Kin managed to catch Shikamaru with her bells which made him see several sound clones. However She was being careless and overconfident which gave Shikimaru the chance to use his shadow clone jutsu. He possessed her shadow which forced her to let go of her bells which made her sound clones disappear. She had the look of fear in her eyes as he grabbed a shuriken from his pouch which made Kin do the same. She had a feeling about what was going to happen, he was going to kill them both!

Shikamaru threw the shuriken and so did Kin however just before it reached them, they bent backwards which made Kin smash her head on the wall leaving a small trail of blood trickling down. Shikamaru assumed she was finished and released the jutsu however Kin smiled as her confidence shot up realising he let his guard up. She shot up and released strings from her gloves which emitted a high frequency sound. Shikamaru screamed as it was beginning to shake his body, he found himself becoming increasingly dehydrated and woozy but he didn't know why.

Kin released the set of strings from her left glove and used the right one to fling him to the wall, then to the other one and finally hovered him up and brought him down face first. She let go as she was again overconfident that she was going to win. He was struggling to get up but when he did he was groggy wondering around a bit.

"Anything to say before you stay down for good?" She asked with pleasure.

"Yeah actually you should look behind you."

"What wh-" She was interrupted as a shadow hand grabbed her throat and began choking her, the shadow was coming off the platforms. She was getting wheezy and holding her throat even though that accomplished nothing. She went on her knees, looked at Dosu one last time and she fell to the ground, unconsciously.

Dosu was getting ready to jump in but Nightmare stopped him.

"She is not dead, just unconscious alright you can make him pay soon enough."

Dosu knew he was right so he stepped down but he still couldn't stand the sight of her lying on the floor as if she was dead. Hayate announced Shikamaru the winner and he went to the medical room to make himself recover while a medical team picked up Kin and took her to the hospital.

"The next match will be Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee!" Hayate announced and Nightmare was going to watch this battle with interest to see if he actually needed to make Shukaku come out and play.

_Ending song: Stay down (by Revoker)_

**Nightmare: That's all you people are getting **

**Dosu: Why!**

**Nightmare: for more reviews and more anticipation that's why even though the fight scenes are crap.**

**Kin: Really? I got beaten by being choked!**

**Nightmare: It's better than the anime fight where you got beaten by smashing your head against the wall.**

**Kin: hmm…Touche**

**Nodoka: next update by any chance?**

**Nightmare: Soon ok god I can't rush these even tho their shite**

**Nodoka: you should have more confidence in yourself.**

**Nightmare: I should also be happy and think life is great and have a girlfriend…but no I don't but oh well. This is actually a work in progress, fight scenes will be better and so will everything else about this fanfic. Oh well guys until next time R&R also fav if you haven't already.**

**Nightmare: Oh and also I might upload these onto DA for people to show their fanarts of me I'm interested to see what they come up with. Until next update worship the darkness and destroy everyone you hate. :)**


	8. Mortal Kombat! part 2

**Nightmare: Hey guys its ur worst nightmare here with yet another chapter**

**Dosu: Not the greatest of openings is it.**

**Nightmare: …explain**

**Dosu: well no one wants their worst nightmare saying hello to them it's a bit scary**

**Nightmare: … that's what nightmares do damnit (touches iron) oh mother ******************************

**Nodoka: that's why men do not touch anything at all they end up self harming.**

**Nightmare:… well **** how the **** am I ******* going to type this now.**

**Dosu: using your face maybe? **

**Nightmare: SON OF A ********************* you ******* owe me ******* big time and I mean big guys by spreading this fanfic around everyone you know and around the internet for popularity! (bangs face on keyboard to type)**

_**Intro song: monster (by Skillet)**_

Gaara appeared on the arena floor by a whirl of sand which kept orbiting around him. Rock Lee jumped down and went into his battle position. The announcer began the battle and it was on.

Gaara controlled his sand to charge towards him but Rock lee dodged easily and the sand hit a wall creating a small crater. His sand quickly went on the pursuit and chased him around. Rock Lee turned around and attacked the sand which was separated all leading towards him. He dealt with them but then Gaara immediately sent a more bigger chunk of sand, Lee jumped over Gaara and charged towards him.

When he striked the sand immediately blocked any attack he threw no matter how fast he would strike. Sand was hovering him gathering in grains when it was big enough it was slammed down on him. Lee managed to backflip just in time and landed on a podium

"Now Lee! Take them off!" Gai his sensei shouted.

"But Gai Sensei you told me to do it in emergencies."

"This is an emergency Lee do it!"

Everyone was wondering what the hell were they on about. Gaara gave a puzzling look towards him while Lee rolled up his legs and removed two weights that were attached. Everyone thought 'how does this help they only weigh-'

They were stopped when the weights crashed to the ground and made holes in the ground. Obviously everyone was just a little bit shocked more than others but some people like Gaara didn't show any sign at all. He did show it however when Lee suddenly appeared behind him. Lee kicked him but the sand blocked it, however it was weaker, he suddenly appeared in front of him punching the shield again as it got weaker since the sand can't keep up with that kind of speed.

Gaara was getting panicky when he couldn't find him he looked above and Lee appeared and kicked downwards hitting his head. Everyone who knew his reputation was shocked since he never got hit once even during any of his father's assassinations. Rock Lee appeared behind him and kicked him in the air, he launched up aswell behind him and wrapped him up in his bandages he had on his arms. When they reached the top Lee immediately grabbed him and dragged him down with him.

Before they hit the ground Lee detached himself from him and landed on his feet while Gaara was crashed down on the ground. Sakura felt herself tense up, gripping the bars until her knuckles were red with ache. Rock Lee smiled to himself as he knew that Gaara was beaten. At least that was what he thought.

"**Come on let's kill him we need to spill his blood!" **Shukaku roared at him inside his head. Suddenly the smoke cleared up from the crash and saw the sand forming Gaara again like he was being resurrected. When he rose up he had the look of insanity of his face and the need of bloodshed in his eyes. Cracks on his face appeared like he was shattered like glass but the sand was repairing it. Sakura was horrified when he looked at him, she knew that Shukaku had something to do with this but it seemed like Gaara revealed his real nature towards her or at least his other side.

Rock Lee was scared beyond belief as any normal person would be. Gaara put his hands together and without warning he made the sand crash into him into the wall, Lee managed to put his hands up just in time so it didn't hurt too badly. But as soon as he crashed into the wall he crashed, Gaara sent another wave of sand at him but Lee managed to jump out of the way and managed to dodge the rest of the sand coming at him. Back flipping all the way back to the other wall.

However he made a mistake which was landing on the sand, he tripped up and faceplanted on to the floor, could it get any worse? Yes it can Gaara used the opportunity to slam his sand onto him crushing his bones. The smoke that was created by the impact disappeared and on the floor lied Lee broken and shattered beyond belief. Everyone who didn't know what he was like now knew and was so scared even Sakura was a bit. She didn't know what to do about Gaara now. Would she still talk to him like a friend or would she be like everyone else and run off scared.

"**That was good but we need more blood to be spilt"** Shukaku yelled.

"I know we will have to wait for that moment." Gaara replied.

Gaara was holding one half of his face while the medics was helping lee on a stretcher and took him to the hospital as quick as possible. He disappears in a whirl of sand yet again.

"Wow Shukaku still has some of his demonic personality in him." Nightmare stated.

"You think? I thought he had all of it unless of course you want to explain why he doesn't?"

"Just stating man I thought he didn't have that much since she affected him so much."

"Well it's probably just affected of another one of your special jutsu's I suppose."

"Nah I didn't activate it for him maybe but it could just be my presence to be honest."

"Now for the next match Dosu vs Chouji." The announcer interrupted them.

"Now take it easy on the chubby guy alright?"

"I'm not even going to bother that much energy on him. He's too weak." Dosu stated.

Dosu and Chouji jumped down and stood opposite ends of the arena together.

"Come on then Tubby try to hit me." Dosu taunted him which of course made him furious.

"How dare you call me fat I'm going to destroy you mummy's boy!" He yelled.

Suddenly his right hand grew to monstrous proportions and swung it around but Dosu easily jumped over it. Chouji tried to backhand him but again Dosu dodged it with ease. He tried this for a couple of times but when it failed too many times he tried lifting the hand up and slamming it down on him. Of course Dosu easily dodged it by jumping on the wall and running behind Chouji and kicked him in the face which launched him into the wall.

Dosu regained his balanced and just stood in his usual hunchback stance while snapping his neck. He again tried to taunt him which would rile him up and making him lose focus.

"Hey tubby is that the best you can do, your better at eating pies than being a ninja." Of course this made him so angry he actually created a shockwave with his war cry.

"I'll show you whose fat band-aid!" Dosu just laughed at him because first of all that was a shit comeback and secondly it was just to wind him up.

"Body expansion no Jutsu!" He yelled when suddenly his whole body grew to the size of a giant pinball. Chouji tried to run him over and flatten him but of course everytime he charged Dosu just jumped sideways while staying in the same stance as he always was. Finally he was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse so he decided for one final time to taunt the giant gumball.

"Bloody hell come and get me you fat fuck!" This worked very well as Chouji screamed as he rolled towards him when Dosu dodged he got stuck in the wall he couldn't get out. Dosu decided to finish him off he jumped up in the air and he punched his back and landed on his feet. He programmed his sound device to launch a soundwave throughout his body which made him hear the high pitching sound the device made but also made him hear the water in his body which made it so loud he was unconscious.

"Dosu is the winner." The announcer announced.

Dosu jumped up to his platform and walked out with Nightmare outside, Sakura wanted to follow them but she had to wait for her match in case they were out for a long time. While walking Kabuto appeared in front of them.

"Where are you two going?" He questioned.

"Just out on a stroll dear Kabuto aren't you supposed to be collecting intelligence of the enemy?" Nightmare asked.

"Yes but why did you exit the dome?"

"As I said we wanted to go on a stroll and besides I don't want to watch weaklings fight each other." Nightmare replied.

"Fair enough but be warned I'm watching you." Kabuto warned.

"Go back to collecting the intelligence Kabuto." Dosu said.

"Don't worry I will but you better watch yourself Dosu, what your family did against Orochimaru puts you on suspicious terms with me." Kabuto said.

"How about this fuck off I'm loyal to the Sound village no matter who is in charge that's what I've been taught." Dosu angrily answered him while Kabuto took that as his queue to leave.

"So where are we going anyway Nightmare?"

"The residence of the Uchiha household."

"Really why? Do you think that there might be more mysteries surrounding the sharingan or something?" Dosu questioned.

"Yeah I suppose so but there has got to be something else of value in there something close to Itachi perhaps." Nightmare answered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know something that relates to him you know something to report to Leader."

_Ending song: Stay down (by Revoker)_

**Nightmare: There ya go sorry for being late but as you can see fight scenes are hard to write especially when using your face.**

**Dosu: That it?**

**Nightmare: Of course I smashed my face on the keyboard to write this damn chapter! For you people less now do me a favour and get me some bloody reviews it'll be like charity and it'll make my life better as well as yours**

**Dosu: Yeah you need more bandages than I do when I have a nosebleed.**

**Nightmare: Oh **** off why am I still being ****** censored! **

**Dosu: Too much bad language?**

**Nightmare: **** you go to hell you ************** well **

**Luna: I can help ya**

**Nightmare: Great another member for our little family and this ones a witch yay.**

**Luna: No I can seriously help you look **_**Lumos Helios**_** (heals face :D)**

**Nightmare: Whoa awesome having magic pays off I see.**

**Luna: Thank you :)**

**Nodoka: Now what did we learn today?**

**Nightmare: Always have a witch next to you in case you burn your hands and have to use your face.**

**Nodoka:… that's as good as I'm gonna get.**

**Nightmare: Well see you later guys and It'll be a better chapter next time. R&R!**


	9. Mortal Kombat! part 3

**Nightmare: Hey guys welcome to another chapter**

**Dosu: Bout damn time**

**Nightmare: **** off**

**Dosu: Someone is angry today**

**Nightmare: with good ******* reason its hurts to be lonely man you know?**

**Luna: Don't worry soon you won't feel it hopefully.**

**Nightmare: **** friends, **** family and **** everyone they can all die! Now if you excuse me im going to get ******* drunk (walks off)**

**Nodoka:? Well that could've gone better**

**Dosu: oh really what was your first clue?**

**Luna: Good thing I managed to get the story out of his mind**

**Dosu:…How the **** did u do that?**

**Luna: I'm a witch duh.**

**Dosu:…Well in that case Nightmare 203 doesn't own Naruto or its characters except himself.**

Intro song: monster (by Skillet)

Nightmare and Dosu reached the Uchiha household and saw dust off the skeletons of the fallen Uchiha, the dried blood stained the ground. There was the atmosphere of hatred, pain and betrayal. Nightmare noticed something about one of the skulls, he walked over and picked it up and noticed something perculiar.

"Hey Dosu look at this, they are blood stains in the eye holes."

"So? Isn't that normal?"

"The blood isn't supposed to drip from your eyes to your mouth." He exclaimed while following the faint blood trail of the skull.

"What does this mean?" He questioned.

"It means we have a collector on our hands. Excellent more competition for power." He crushed the skull with very little pressure and the whole thing turned into dust and fell to the floor. They walked inside the empty household and saw two skeletons in the back room.

"Who were they?" Dosu asked.

"Gotta be the parents hasn't it?

They further explored the household and discovered a basement. They went down the steps and discovered a small room. In that room on the backwall was a painting, a paintings of sharingans in a sort of cycle. Nightmare examined the painting carefully and put two fingers on the painting and followed it, as if he was absorbing the information from the painting.

"ahh that's how you obtain it…interesting…with this the sound will crumble and you can rebuild it to your image. Oh by the way guys you can come out now." Nightmare spoke as 3 sound jounins suddenly appeared behind them.

"We now have proof that you two are going to betray the sound village. You will come with us now and maybe Orochimaru-sama will have mercy on you."

Nightmare just laughed at their pathetic blind loyalty to their Otokage.

"Hahahahah. Fucking hell you actually think you can just ask us and we'll oblige…fuck off you 3 are going to die right here and join the Uchiha, I'm sure they could use some company." He smirked deviously.

"Nightmare, let me take them. I need something to kill!" Dosu interrupted.

"Heh, sure I'll let you have your fun for a while."

Dosu walked in front of the 3 jounins.

"Ha do you think you can take us 3 on you genin weakling!" The leader shouted.

"…Wow you sure do suck at counting don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's only two of you alive."

"That's not-AHHHH" The leader screamed as Dosu appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with a kunai, again emitting sound all over his body to amplify his pain tenfold. The lifeless corpse fell to the floor while Dosu just looked at the other jounin who were of course scared beyond belief.

"Oh goddamnit, I forgot to carry the one." Dosu smirked underneath those bandages as he charged forward to them.

Meanwhile in the dome it is Naruto vs Kiba and Kiba punched Naruto straight in the face which sends him flying, but manages to stay on his feet. Kiba done some signs and shouted "dog clone Jutsu" which transformed his dog Akamaru a clone of Kiba.

The two Kiba's launched an assault on Naruto with a barrage of attacks. It was easy at first but as they increased the effort they put into with each attack, it was harder to dodge or block them. Finally Naruto made a mistake and the Kiba's took advantage of that. The real Kiba launched him into the air with a kick, the clone, kicked him further to increase their time for the signature jutsu.

"Double wolf fang!" They shouted as they launched themselves up and started to spin very quickly, causing both of them to produce personal hurricanes and pincer attacked Naruto at his most vulnerable. When both of them impacted with Naruto he screamed in agony the pain was very intense and it felt like he was being crushed by two walls. When they stopped spinning and returned to the ground Akamaru became a dog again and Naruto fell like a lifeless corpse, Kiba was smirking at his handiness of his work. Naruto was trying very hard to get up and progressing each time but every time he falls down and coughs up more blood.

Kiba stood there for a while waiting for him for a few minutes before walking away.

"Wait" coughed Naruto going on his knee.

"Come on man, it's over I win get over it."

"No, you don't, I'm never going to give up, you hear me? Never, I will prove that I'm not weak and that I can take you down!" Naruto shouted as he was going on his second knee. Then he put his food flat on the floor, and he did this with the other while coughing more blood and being all shaky. Everyone could not believe it, Naruto actually got up from that and he is ready to go again.

"Kage bushino Jutsu!" He shouted and suddenly five Naruto's appeared in a poof of smoke. Kiba face was just shocked beyond belief, how the hell did he get up after his Jutsu! Kiba was too worn out to do anything when the Naruto's began their onslaught.

Each punch and kick met their target for a short time but Naruto became quickly tired and drained of chakra so he decided to finish the match right now. The Naruto's launched him up in the air and with help from his clones, he got above him and tackled him to the floor, creating a huge crater. All the Naruto's disappeared in a poof of smoke and Kiba was on the floor with Naruto barely standing over him. Naruto had won this match and everyone cheered for him because it was an exceptional comeback from him.

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha mansion Dosu just finished with the other two jounin, one was stabbed in the heart while the other had his throat slashed however he is still alive but he has only seconds left till his passing.

"F-fuck you Dosu! Your cl-clan was weak and so are you compared to (cough cough) to Orochimaru-sama…you will die the same as me, you are nothing compared to him!" The jounin weakly said while covering his bleeding throat. Dosu held his collar to his face.

"I don't fucking care what you think about me, Orochimaru will die in my hands and all his followers will suffer the same fate! You people were not true sound ninjas but pathetic rip offs that will all perish soon enough. Now go join the ghosts of the Uchiha they need some company after 7 years!" With that the jounin just coughed more blood on his bandages and finally died and Dosu let go off him and his head was slammed onto the floor.

"Excellent work, we should get out of here before anyone gets suspicious." Nightmare said to him and Dosu just looked at him evilly and simply replied

"I want more!" Hatred and darkness was burning in his eye, killing 3 jounin was not enough for him he wanted lots more blood to be shed, more corpses littered in this world and more people to die by his hand. He was an ultimate killing machine, no regret, remorse or even sympathy. He will never truly stop until he gets what he wants and even then he will more than likely continue just because he simply enjoys it and has nothing better to do.

"Heh patience my friend, remember the invasion, you can kill as many as you like when that happens but for now we must remain passive and careful not to let people get a whiff of what we are up to." Nightmare said to him and Dosu eventually calmed down.

"Fine, but I want to kill 50% of them."

"60-40 and you got a deal."

"Ah you drive a hard bargain…sure." Dosu accepted this agreement and after getting the knowledge that Nightmare had sought they made their way back to the dome where the fights are nearly over.

Meanwhile in the morgue some of the doctors are performing an autopsy of Ichirou after his rather unexpected death earlier.

"This is the autopsy of subject #354. Name-Ichirou Junichi, killed in the dome but died at the start, investigating possible causes of this." The lead doctor recorded on his tape recorder.

They crowded the lifeless body and proceeded to open up the corpse. One of the doctors picked up a scalpel and started at the top of the chest and tried to work his way down. However this time the body seems to be harder to open for some reason like something sticky lying underneath the body, it was hard work but they eventually cut the body but when they opened it they were shit scared and made a step back this couldn't be possible.

"Holy shit! We found out why the subject died, his body is infested with spiders! Hundreds of them with thousands of eggs laid at each of the organs!" The doctor shouted in a panic, they crawled all around the body patrolling and protecting it like it was their home. How the hell did this happen?

"Looks like they found my work." Nightmare sadistically smirked at his handiwork.

"It's creepy how you know that straight away, you know." Dosu replied.

"I can't help it it's a gift…oh hello what's this?" Nightmare spotted something at the corner of his right eye, he looked to see what it was and was surprised by what he saw. It was Nodoka and she was talking to a boy roughly the same age, with blonde spikey hair, black t-shirt, green shorts, blue eyes and looked like a pretty boy. She was smiling at him in a slight affectionate way, normally Nightmare would be disgusted by this idea but since it was Nodoka who he was looking at, he wanted to snap all the bones in his body and he didn't know why.

"Wow…looks like Nodoka found a friend she enjoys the company of."

"Whoop de fucking doo, now come on let's go."

"Looks like I hit a nerve now." Dosu commented while Nightmare just increased his pace as he was slightly angry with Dosu and himself. He just didn't know why he wants to kill this boy but something about him hanging around with Nodoka with that smile of hers made him repulse him completely and it infuriated him, he has no idea why he is feeling this way. Something told Nightmare to keep an eye on him, something about him seems a bit wrong.

Meanwhile in the dome quite a few fights have happened. Firstly Hinata vs Neji. The fight was pretty close but Neji made a successful blow to her heart causing her to faint and damage her heart pretty badly. Naruto then vowed that he would gain revenge on her while Neji just scoffed and walked off.

The next fight was Ten-ten vs Temari. Ten-ten starts of strong when jumps up and releases all the weapons in her arsenal and unleashes them on Temari, however she blew them away with her giant fan. Everything than Ten-ten had thrown was completely deflected. She used her weapons to forge a weapon dragon which created a fireball and spit it out at her. But Temari used her scythe wine Jutsu firstly to disintegrate the flame, destroy the weapon dragon at its neck and finally hits Ten-ten so hard that after one hit she started to fall. To add insult to injury Temari planted her fan where ten-ten would fall and she landed on it, damaging her spine and her pride. She was like a flag symbolising her fall.

Now the last match is here and it is Sakura vs Ino. Nightmare and Dosu came back just in time to see them.

"This should be fun to watch." Nightmare smirked while formulating his overall scheme in his head and how to go about doing it.

Stay down (by Revoker)

**Nightmare: There ya go… I don't care if its not long enough I'm a bit busy over here as it is, with college and that you know how it goes, I will try to upload these asap aswell as the existing ones on Deviant art. **

**Dosu: Looks like things are starting to heat up**

**Nightmare: Of course it is, I don't care if the fight scenes are crap they will have to do…but I think I'm making them better.**

**Dosu: There ya go see practice makes perfect.**

**Nightmare: Yeah maybe…well it could be worse.**

**Nodoka: Wait Nightmare…when's your birthday?**

**Nightmare: The 15****th**** …why?**

**Everyone:…S*** (starts running around panicking and going out shopping)**

**Nightmare:…everyone's gone…well f*** well guys yep, oct 15****th**** = happiest day of the year for me, yh well until next update…worship the darkness and spread the word of these teachings and this fanfic it'd be an awesome present.**


	10. Mortal Kombat and even more scheming!

**Nightmare: Sup guys, another chapter for ya**

**Dosu: You really like getting it over with don't ya?**

**Nightmare: …Maybe**

**Nodoka: Well?**

**Nightmare: Well what?**

**Nodoka: what's the catch?**

**Nightmare: …There is no catch…**

**Nodoka: There's always a catch with you**

**Nightmare: What? They've been waiting for a month now so I decided to do this asap and besides…college really takes up ya time.**

**Dosu: fair enough I suppose.**

**Nightmare: I don't own Naruto or its characters except for mine, now lets go.**

_Intro song: monster (by Skillet)_

Sakura and Ino took their positions on the battlefield, two rivals now going face to face. Of course Nightmare was really going to enjoy watching Sakura getting pummelled into the ground. Dosu wanted some action of his own, the adrenaline from the previous fight got him riled up but all he needs is a couple of hours to calm down. When the announcer began the fight both girls charged towards each other and started fighting immediately.

Both of them were going at it with their fists and kicks although Sakura definitely had the advantage in melee combat. During the first minute it looked like an equal match but after the minute Ino was suddenly on the defensive, struggling to block against her attacks. Eventually she managed to break through her defences and smack her in the jaw.

She went flying to the other side of the room and crashed on to the floor. She got up and she had enough space for her to use her jutsu's. That was the area where she had Sakura beaten. She done some hand gestures, breathed in and released a wind Jutsu which made Sakura staggered back a bit. This made her drop her guard and Ino Began assaulting her. Sakura was unable to defend herself and when she was going to deliver on of her punches she stopped mid-air for some reason for about 2 seconds. Sakura took the initiative and began her counter attack.

Nightmare was enjoying it up until the hesitation…or what seemed like it. He noticed something on the floor where Ino had hesitated, it was small but Nightmare could notice it. It was small granules of something, very small. Then he realised what it was, he was curious what led to this so he went outside and disappeared. Dosu was interested why Nightmare had to leave but he payed it no mind for the time being.

Nightmare reappeared on top of the dome to find the exact person he was expecting.

"Ha I fucking knew it! Thought it would've gotten unnoticed? For most people yeah, but it doesn't work for me…Gaara."

Gaara was sitting down looking below the glass window watching the fight, trying to protect Sakura as much as possible without drawing attention. Using a very thin layer of sand it would stand between her and the attacker and stop her long enough to start her counter attack.

"So you caught me, I didn't expect my actions to be seen at all, so what are you going to do now, hand me in for interference?" Gaara asked.

"No why should I give a damn what you do, however I am curious why you want to help her out. What she done that deserves your interests and help?" Nightmare replied while Gaara pondered on this question as he didn't know fully why himself. She was interesting to him, she was the only one that socialised with him. She was the one that calmed down Shukaku when he threatening to get out of control. Why though that was the question which he kept asking himself.

"If you're wondering why she was being nice to you it's because all she is, is a manipulative bitch. All she wants to do is cause you pain, she hates you like everyone else does. However she is going one step further than everyone else and is actually trying to kill you." Nightmare said crossing his arms and grinning to one side. Gaara was furious at him, no one can say that about her she's was absolutely nothing like that. He wrapped him in sand and held him high.

"How dare you! She is not like that at all, you know nothing about her!" he replied angrily, Nightmare could see the anger in his eyes and this was what he wanted.

"Was Yashamaru the same?" Gaara was shocked at this, how did he know about his uncle and better yet how did he know this was the same. Wait what was he talking about it's nothing like that. Was it? He let Nightmare go and he landed on his feet. Nightmare could see the doubt in his eyes, now he got him right where he wanted.

"I know many things Sabaku, many things come on use your logic, this is the same, Yashamaru used the same method get close to you and then stab you in the back!" Gaara stumbled back a bit and put his hands on his head. What Nightmare said made sense, Yashamaru made the same promises, done the same things but Yashamaru had one thing that Sakura didn't. He had the chance to hurt him Sakura will not Gaara promised himself. He was so enraged at her how could he be so blind to fall for the same thing again. Anger burned inside him but Shukaku didn't know what to do, the choice was either embrace the anger or keep the one who kept him interested alive. Soon he had claws inside HIS head, it was scratching and punching and trying to escape. It finally did, Shukaku had decided to embrace the anger, embrace the darkness that Gaara has inside him. The demon of sand is now what it was meant to be, a creature of destruction and darkness and causes fear into everyone who even hears the name.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping her apart!" Gaara shouted when sand started to whirl above his head, becoming a huge avalanche when Nightmare stopped him.

"NO don't kill her! Not yet at least, that would be too merciful let her know she failed, ignore everything she says, blank her out and make sure when the chuunin exams come you destroy her that way she will suffer for what she was trying to do, I know we didn't exactly got on the right track earlier but I assure it was nothing personal just business, now that you and I have a mutual understanding we will make her see how much she deserves what she is going to receive." Nightmare sadistically smiled while Gaara buried his head within his hands he removed his hands and had the insane smile he had when he wants blood to be spilled.

"Alright but you leave her and her friends to me got it? I don't want any interference, I can take them down myself, besides this village needs a new paint job." Nightmare evilly chuckled at this.

"Hehe agreed." With that reply Gaara took his exit, and disappeared in a whirl of sand and Nightmare was there grinning while Dosu who watched and heard the whole thing jumped down next to Nightmare.

"Which do you prefer to be called Charismatic or Manipulative?" he asked while doing his signature head movement.

"Hmm probably Charismatic, Manipulative is such a crude term to put in." Nightmare replied.

"Oh by the way Dosu, keep an eye on Sabaku he might be hesitant in finshing her off."

"Why? Hasn't he become what he always was meant to be?"

"Yes, he has now become a creature of destruction and darkness again, however last time there was an…unexpected twist of fate and I am not going to make the same mistake again. Besides if Shukaku does make that particular move again…I will be ready to make him regret it." Nightmare said putting one hand on his forhead, covering his eyes and grinning insanely.

Meanwhile at the fight both girls seemed pretty worn out, they were just standing, panting and breathing rapidly trying to get their strengths but Ino had one last trick up her sleeve her kekki genkai the mind control jutsu. She done some hand signs and initiated it. It was successful she was inside Sakura's mind…it seemed different than the rest of the minds she penetrated. Well for a start everything was bright white, everywhere she could see was just white like a great big giant room. Then suddenly she saw something in the distance, it…looked like Sakura only it couldn't be her could it! I mean she looks exactly like her, same height, same facial structure, even the same hair colour. 'Sakura' just turned to her and there Ino could see the anger on her face.

"Get out of my head!" Screamed 'Sakura' as she charged towards her, Ino panicked this was not what she was expecting. She done some hand gestures and successfully got out of her head but she staggered a bit, what the hell was that, what did she see in her exactly? Both girls got together but they were panting and heaving this would be the hit that would decide the fate of the match. Both girls charged towards each other and were ready to punch each other.

When both girls was in punching distance Ino decided to go for the right hook but Sakura ducked and uppercutted her. Ino was launched in the air and then dropped to the floor like an apple falling from the tree. Sakura had won her fight. She panted rapidly and held her arm high, she's through to the chuunin exams. The announcer announced the obvious and everyone was going to exit. Sakura was walking to the exit when Nightmare appeared in front of her.

"Congratulations on your victory it was well deserved." He said bowing his head and putting his fist in his palm. Sakura though was not interested in his congratulations.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me I got some business I need to attend to."

"Look I know we didn't exactly…get along when we first met and I assure it was only business. Why don't we start again from scratch?"

"No thanks I'm good." She said starting to walk away. But Nightmare stopped her.

"Fine, but know this." He said but all of a sudden he began talking in a very scary voice.

"You and the rest of the people in this village will die, painfully as possible! Your light will be extinguished and the darkness will consume this world and make it begin anew!" Nightmare said, Sakura just stood as if time was stopped, she was terrified for her life now. Just who or what the hell is he! Something told her that her earlier encounter with him was nothing compared to his real strength.

"**I remember that voice!"** Sakura's inner shouted.

"_What! How?"_

"**I don't know but that voice is so familiar to me but godamnit I can't remember why!"** Her inner was frustrated by this.

"_What did he mean consume the darkness will consume this world? Something tells me that there's more to him than meets the eye."_

"**Tell me about it. We have to keep an eye on him." **Her inner concluded when Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find it was Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura let's go to get some ramen to celebrate."

"Yeah ok." She replied still a bit shooken up.

"Hey you alright there, you look like you seen a ghost." Kakashi asked.

"No…no it's nothing." Sakura insisted and she kept walking. But she still had Nightmare sill in her mind.

'Nightmare…what are you planning on doing?' she thought to herself.

Elsewhere in the woods Dosu and Nightmare are travelling to the village ahead.

"So…why did you tell her that again? Was it to mess with her or is it actually part of the plan?" Dosu asked.

"A bit of both to be honest, all will be revealed soon enough."

"Oh joy hopefully it will be soon or I might have to do some night activities."

"You will soon ok? Hey have I let you down before?" Nightmare asked.

"Well you still owe me a 100 ryo for that bet." Dosu smirked while Nightmare was annoyed at that statement.

"That fight was fucking rigged I don't care I didn't understand why he took so long to finish him. I want a damn rematch double or quits."

"Fine by me but we both know it will end the same way."

"Who do you think I am? The legendary Sucker Tsunade or something." They both chuckled at this remark.

"Too true, too true." Dosu smirked.

Nightmare was grinning all the way back to the village. He made Gaara a demon of darkness again or rather Shukaku, he secured the first half of the invasion preparation plan and he will have so much fun toying with Sakura like a puppet on a string. What are his true intentions, what's his plans, why is he so interested in Sakura? These were the questions that are haunting Sakura. She knew he was up to something but without evidence to support it she'll just be ignored. She didn't know what to do but worrying about it wasn't going to help so she tried to clear her mind of him and forget about it…for a while at least. She decided to go see Gaara despite his performance in the arena Sakura knew it was Shukaku that was causing it, because beneath all that he is still a human being. Little did Sakura know…there was now more monster than human in Gaara and she'll learn it the hard way quite soon.

_End song: Stay down (By revolver)_

**Nightmare: There we go**

**Dosu: Stop stopping on these sorts of places, your basically teasing the readers.**

**Nightmare: Exactly, curiousity =more view of course. Oh by the way guys sorry about the ending it could be better but oh well whatever.**

**Nodoka: There will be many criticisms now based on that.**

**Nightmare: If I cared I would probably shoot myself.**

**Dosu: True**

**Nightmare: Besides I updated isn't that enough?**

**Nodoka: Two months isn't exactly the best upload time you know**

**Nightmare:…wait what? Two months! Well I do have a very crap internet connection.**

**Nodoka: (sigh) oh well I'm still very intrigued by plot…who the hell is this bloke I have 'eyes' for,**

**Nightmare: You'll see soon enough **

**Dosu: let's see that would be in…July **

**Nightmare: Oh screw you! Anyway guys you know the drill. Review, fave and …worship the darkness because if you don't you will die…see ya later.**


	11. Progression and the mysterious woman

**Nightmare: Hey guys the darkness is back to consume all of you**

**Dosu: Oh joy Christmas has come early.**

**Nightmare: Cheers for the sarcasm**

**Nodoka: hey aren't you supposed to be doing another project?**

**Nightmare:…Not yet was thinking about doing a Resident Evil story but might do that after this chapter or at least start it.**

**Nodoka: You sure it's a good idea doing another project especially when you barely have time for this one?**

**Nightmare: It's called having a go and besides I should get a couple of hours before I sleep to work on it anyway so :P**

**Dosu: Just update quicker to be honest**

**Nightmare: I'm doing it asap so shut up…anyway I don't own Naruto or characters except me so lets get going.**

_Opening song: Your Betrayal (by Bullet For My Valentine)_

After that hard fight that Sakura had with Ino she decided to go find Gaara, it's been a while since they last had a little chat and did indeed wanted to get to know him better. But of course Gaara is going to try and avoid her, however some part of him still wanted to believe that Sakura isn't like the others but Nightmare persuaded him otherwise, nevertheless some part of him still didn't believe him. Meanwhile Nightmare and Dosu had arrived in the village but didn't know what the hell to do. Then suddenly he saw a sound ninja guiding them to a dark alley.

Dosu and Nightmare didn't have anything better to do so they followed him, especially since he might have some new updated orders from Orochimaru. They followed him to the alley and the sound ninja got out an envelope and gave it to them and with that he took his leave. Nightmare and Dosu stepped out of the alley and opened the envelope and it was indeed orders from Orochimaru, it read 'Dear Nightmare and Dosu excellent work in the preliminaries Kins loss was unexpected indeed however she will be fine and we still have to proceed with the invasion however we must get the sand as our allies for it to become a success. What you will do is simple, distract the Kazekage while I assassinate him. Distract him as long as you, get to the building he is staying in, in ten minutes I will meet with you shortly." Signed by Orochimaru himself.

"Well we have to distract the Kazekage do we? Oh joy even a walk in the park wouldn't be as simple as that." Dosu said sarcastically.

"Heh I agree however we do have our orders...even if they're from the wrong people. However he will get his soon enough, and so will this village but as soon as this invasion proceeds and fails, my plan will be in motion." Nightmare coolly replied.

"By the way what exactly is your plan? To a specific point I mean." Dosu asked while Nightmare thought about the answer.

"Let's just see this village isn't going to know what hit it." He answered while Dosu looked unsatisfied with the answer.

"I meant in specific terms."

"Fine…let's say the darkness in this town is greater than it looks like." He simply replied with a slight chuckle.

"That only gave me a slight idea anything else?"

"Nothing else today you're just going to have to watch it unfold." He said with that signature evil smile of his.

"Oh god, seriously Nightmare stop with the damn teasing, I'm impatient as it is."

"Isn't that a fact!" Nightmare smirked while Dosu chuckled slightly. They arrived at the building with the Kazekage and knocked on the door and the Kazekage himself appeared behind it.

"Evening Kazekage we have something to discuss with you in private if you don't mind."

"Why would I waste my time with some lonely genins like yourself." He turned and started to close the door but Dosu interrupted him with a surprising statement.

"This involves the survival of the Sand Village."

"How so?"

"An…invasion from the leaf after the exams we know the details about it." Nightmare interjected, improvising from Dosu's reaction.

"Hmm ok, we can't talk here though, come inside to my office." He offered and they both stepped inside and went to the office.

"So" he began as he sat down. "Tell me the details."

"Aren't your children here? We should include them in the conversation." Dosu questioned.

"My children at the moment are just finishing their exams same as you, I imagine they are just exploring."

"Ah of course, after all you can always tell them the plans later on, anyway what will happen is that once the chuunin exams are complete, the hokage will turn on you and raze your village to the ground and start the fourth great ninja war." Nightmare said while the Kazekage replied with absolute rage.

"How dare you accuse the hokage of such a thing! Do you have any proof of such actions!"

"No not really however our information has come from a reliable source no doubt about it."

"Silence! I will not hear you any longer, I am the Kazekage and I will see to it that you two are seriously dealt with!" The Kazekage shouted little did he know a shadow was creeping up behind him, he opened his mouth and a sword came out like a tongue getting ready to strike. Nightmare just grinned evilly at this.

"See, the thing is you USED to be the Kazekage but" the Kazekage didn't know what he was on about until it was too late. He screamed in agony and couldn't move, Orochimaru stabbed him in the heart with the sword, he was losing a lot of blood and no amount of medical jutsu could save him now.

"But you took a sword to the heart!" Nightmare finished and Orochimaru sheathed the sword back into his mouth and the lifeless corpse of the Kazekage landed on the floor bleeding as the life seeped away from him.

"Excellent work boys." Orochimaru congratulated. Nightmare bowed with his hand in his fist, while hesitant at first Dosu reluctantly did the same but he felt disgusted with himself for doing this.

"It was no problem Orochimaru-sama phase 1 of the plan is complete I assume?" Nightmare questioned.

"Yes onto phase 2 now, I will disguise myself as the Kazekage and make the sand join the sound with the invasion. You will have to get the body of the former Kazekage out of here before someone notices."

"Where would we put him in the desert?"

"Excellent idea, if you be careful you will not encounter any difficulties with getting spotted."

"Oh great we got to do your" Dosu was speaking until Nightmare nudged him hard enough so that he felt pain and no longer talked.

"Of course we will begin at once, once you finish getting changed of course. We'll be waiting outside." Nightmare said while walking off with Dosu following close behind him.

"What the hell was that man, seriously control your damn anger."

"Sorry, I'm trying my best here ok, when you go through shit like what he put me through it's pretty difficult to see the big picture here." Dosu retaliated.

"Of course, I know it's difficult but you need to be patient, he already suspects something is up and he is probably expecting you to attack him and then you're dead, what would your death then accomplish? How would your family react then eh?"

Dosu took a good think about this whole situation, what Orochimaru made him go through was unforgivable and he deserves death now however what Nightmare said has a point, however it became so harder for him to contain it especially since Orochimaru was so close to his kunai he could almost taste the blood that would be dripping off his neck. While he was thinking the 'kazekage' walked out and signalled the boys with a nod to take the body out to the desert. Nightmare and Dosu put the body in a convenient body bag that was next to the corpse. The body was put in the bag and tied up.

"Right I'll just drop this in the desert, please try to refrain yourself from murdering everyone."

"No promises but I can make an exception."

"I swear to god if you get caught…"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna murder anyone…in the light."

"Fine, fucks sake just make sure it's someone who won't be missed in the community." With that Nightmare had a dark portal under his feet and he slowly sunk when he was completely submerged the portal closed. Dosu walked outside and get fresh air. He got out of the door only to be knocked down to the ground, his head collided with another one. His vision was blurry and all he saw was two people lying next to him. They got up quickly and apologised, they sounded like girls too and they ran off. When he was getting up a grown man asked him where they went Dosu didn't like the look of him so he told them they went in the opposite direction. The man thanked him and went off, Dosu staggered a bit when he got up and rubbed his head.

'Nightmare might want to look at them two girls, they seem to be hiding something that someone doesn't like and he likes to create trouble.' Dosu thought to himself. Meanwhile Sakura was looking all over for Gaara she really needed to talk to him. She had a bad feeling about what happened in the arena. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him then she saw little grains of sand. She followed them to the outskirts of the village when she finally found him sitting in a tree.

"Hey Gaara." She called and Gaara knew whose voice that was and didn't even bother turning his head.

"Go away." He simply said while Sakura was wondering why is he acting like this now well at least to her.

"Hey what's up?" She asked while Gaara was getting more annoyed at her persistence…more than usual since he's under his influence.

"Get the hell away from me or you die. Simple." Gaara threatened while Sakura did step back by one step but still she persisted.

"Look what's gotten into you, I can help you know." This was when Gaara snapped. He turned his body to face her and he wrapped her up in sand and this of course surprised Sakura. She struggled to try and break free but to no avail. Gaara brought her to him to inches away from his face. That was where Sakura saw his eyes, those eyes, full of hate and emptiness, they were just so dark it was like he wasn't Gaara anymore but just a near empty shell or a pure weapon of destruction ready to be set loose and create anarchy.

"You stay the hell away from me or I will rip apart your limbs and crush your organs one by one." Gaara threatened her with that she was terrified for her life but also for Gaara since this wasn't him at all it can't be, suddenly she saw for one second a gold tint in his right eye. With that Gaara held his right eye firmly as it was causing him pain and Let Sakura go and fled. Sakura didn't know what to do, she was confused. She had even more questions to ask but it didn't seem like he was in a conversational mood. That was when a person with a dull beige hoodie with the hood up appeared behind her.

"You know he's not himself, he's under the influence of the darkness and became a creature of destruction, something the Ichibi was primarily created for." Sakura turned around to find the mysterious person who sounded like a woman with serenity in her voice.

"Can he be saved?" Sakura asked while the mysterious woman just chuckled slightly.

"If he can you're the only one who will be able to."

"Wait why only me? Who are you?" She asked.

"All will be revealed soon, just take comfort in that I am an ally in your struggle against the darkness." She reassured Sakura. But Sakura was still confused with everything that's been going on.

"What about this darkness, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"I can't tell you at this moment, we're being watched. We will always be watched. You'll know what's happening soon enough but for now I must go." She replied as she turns around and slowly vanishes in the wind while she is walking.

"Wait!" she shouted but it was too late, she was no more but she had even more questions about everything. It was like torture for her, she went off to find Naruto and Sasuke and take her mind of these recent events, at least for a while because these questions need to be answered but she knew she can't answer them yet. Meanwhile in the shadows Nightmare dumped the body, came back to the village and watched the whole scene. This made Nightmare confused and made him think.

'Who the bloody hell was that woman, it looks like she knew something about my future plans but how! How the hell did she know I was watching them?' Nightmare pondered on this for a while and then laughed evilly.

"Alright then bitch, you want to play? Ok I'll play just so you know your nothing but a difficulty amplifier…let the games begin." He said to himself with that nefarious smile of his.

_Ending song: Hard to see (By Five Finger Death Punch)_

**Nightmare: Another chapter for you guys Merry Christmas and new years if I don't upload by then…and valentines day to.**

**Dosu: O_O**

**Nightmare: What?**

**Dosu: You uploaded early…**

**Nightmare: Oh go to hell (yawn)**

**Nodoka: You all right there?**

**Nightmare: its 3 in the morning what do you (rests head on desk)**

**Dosu: Damn…think we'll get another one soon?**

**Nodoka: Well he's getting better at uploading and his writing come on better with experience.**

**Dosu: Yeah…I think he deserves a break at least until he gets enough sleep.**

**Nodoka: I don't know I think he's kind of cute like this.**

**Dosu: What did you say?**

**Nodoka: Erm (blushes)…So guys review and fav I'm sure Nightmare will enjoy the support you give him, anyway bye.**


	12. The chuunin exams and apologies

**Nightmare: Sup guys another chapter coming your way…well once this is uploaded anyway.**

**Dosu:? **

**Nightmare:…Don't even think about saying anything.**

**Dosu: What I wasn't even thinking it.**

**Nightmare: Right and I invited the queen over for my 21****st**** bash where she can get hammered and become a pr*stitute.**

**Nodoka: Right this is the part where I slowly back away.**

**Nightmare: Yeah but we're in an apartment so you can't go anywhere**

**Konoka: Besides Nodo-chan wouldn't leave you even if she could.**

**Nightmare: Why you say that?**

**Setsuna: Because she-**

**Nodoka: Oh look Nightmare doesn't own Naruto or its characters now start…please!**

**Nightmare: No don't start until-**

_Intro song: _Your Betrayal_ (By Bullet For My Valentine)_

It's been a couple of weeks since the unknown assassination of the Kazekage but Orochimaru excelled in manipulation and played the Kazekage character to near perfection and no one was the wiser. He made an alliance with the sand for the cooperation for the invasion. Hayate eavesdropped what was going and attempted to assassinate Baki the sand jounin in charge. But he was too late as Dosu appeared behind him and sliced his throat like butter. He held his throat to try and prolongue the inevitable however it was worthless. Dosu just left him there struggling for his life. He revelled in the suffering of his enemies lying in their own pool of blood, it satisfies him greatly. Then a minute later the corpse was now a proper corpse Orochimaru ordered the removal of the body post-haste to remove any evidence. The sand ninjas and the sound ninjas were informed of their alliance and began preparations.

Of course the relationship between Gaara and Sakura was strained greatly for obvious reasons but Sakura knows that Gaara or rather Shukaku is influenced by the darkness and she is persistent about bringing him back. However she doesn't know the details since that mysterious woman disappeared before her questions were answered. Gaara on the other hand was doing...less than exceptional since he keeps experiencing migraines from inside his own head. Shukaku seems more aggressive than usual. Something is fuelling his desire to leave this shell of his, however it's not certain whether or not it's out of aggression or fear. Once he finishes his clawing however Gaara cannot take the pain and loses himself more into the darkness, he's becoming like a true monster now.

"I don't understand it, Gaara should be under my will by now…how the hell does she have that much influence over him from just a day or so. It doesn't make sense unless…no it can't be that, Shukaku or that bitch doesn't seem to remember a thing which is good for me." Nightmare said to himself walking in the shadows of the village. Nightmare decided it's time to control Shukaku himself to break Gaara apart, and then Nightmare can pick up the pieces and ultimately create a weapon of mass destruction. Suddenly Dosu jumped from a roof of a building and lands alongside Nightmare.

"Hey Nightmare I already checked with Kin, she should be able to join us again tomorrow or by the latest, the end of the week."

"Excellent, her true talents would be useful in our struggle when it comes."

"Hope it comes soon because man I'm ready to be let loose."

"Easy, this is nothing but a skirmish compared to what we're going to do."

"You still haven't told me what exactly we are going to do."

"That's a surprise until halfway into phase 2 of my plan."

"Can you at least give me a hint or something." Dosu pleaded while Nightmare chuckled and complied.

"Fine I'll give you a little clue, you eat something bad and it will hurt you." Nightmare said.

"…WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!" Dosu shouted.

"You'll find out eventually." Nightmare said and walked off while Dosu followed him grudgingly still pissed off that he's not telling him his plans but Nightmare loves surprising everyone, he knows that.

Meanwhile Sakura caught up with Naruto and Sasuke and they were arguing…again. Sakura just sighed at the two and offered to get ramen for them.

"Oh boy, let's go." Naruto said in a hurry because he bloody loves his ramen.

"Now look what you done Sakura you started him off. Oh well as long as you're buying." Sighed Sasuke while Sakura looked like he wanted to do terrible things to Sasuke that are better left unsaid. They reached Ichiraku ramen store and Sakura paid for 3 ramen bowls. Well she's still sort of paying since Naruto eats every bowl in under 50 seconds, Sasuke just eats slow as fuck and try to look cool while doing so. While Sakura who was sitting in the middle was eating like a normal person and just scratched her head and smiled while watching them.

Sakura wishes she Gaara was here to but for obvious reasons he wasn't. That's when Sakura realised something that mysterious woman said that the darkness influenced Gaara and the demon so maybe there is a chance that the same thing could happen to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke because all he wants his vengeance for his clan's murderer, his own brother Itachi. Naruto also because he's been alone almost all his life because of the Kyuubi inside him, if she wasn't there for him would he be same as Gaara now? Of course she didn't think about these things for long before Naruto budged her.

"Hey Sakura you said you were going to train with me today after the exams." Naruto said with his mouthful of ramen.

"I did? Oh yeah I did." She remembered as she bashfully scratched the back of her head. She got up and gave Naruto a sign to follow her, of course he would be excited and jump from his seat and started to walk with her. Sakura offered Sasuke but he declined.

From a tree above Gaara was watching her every movement studying her, analysing her. However for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she was willingly hanging out with her friend. He knew about Naruto's demon, they all have the inborn ability to sense these things. But how come she's being friendly to him, he's just a monster isn't he?

'**Who cares if he is or not, let's just kill both of them and be done with it!' **Shukaku roared.

'No not yet remember we need to wait till we proceed with the invasion, then she dies. But…'

'**But what kid?'**

'A part of me doesn't want to believe Nightmare's story about Sakura but it does fit to a certain degree but…I mean look at her, she doesn't seem to be the manipulative type, unlike Nightmare who is shady.'

'**Yeah, I agree with you kid**.'

'What? What's gotten into you, one minute you want to kill them, the next minute you agree with me. What's up with you?' He asked.

'**I don't know, something is trying to control me.'**

'What? I didn't think you could get controlled.' He

'**Oh I can, it's just much more difficult to control us demons, I feel that I have to do it not because I want to. It brings out my demon rage and instinct out when I don't want it to…ARGH!' **Shukaku winced in pain.

'Hey are you all right?' Gaara asked then all of a sudden Shukaku attacked him.

'**Ahhh, let me out of here. C'mon you know you want to, just let me out!' **Shukaku roared and Gaara held his head in his hand in pain. This pain was like getting stabbed inside his own mind. He disappeared in a whirl of sand while Nightmare and Dosu was chuckling at their antics.

"Oh I love doing that, soon Gaara will just be broken and I can make him what he was meant to be." Nightmare said about 100 yards away.

"Do we really need him though?"

"Hmm no not really, the more the merrier though and he could always prove to be a valuable distraction in the invasion. That way I can know for sure whether Shukaku will betray me again or actually do what he is told." Nightmare answered.

"So how will the invasion actually commence?" Dosu asked.

"Simple, they proceed with the exams and during one of the fights Orochimaru will signal the sound ninjas to attack, while this happens Gaara will fight and attack Sakura and her friends and Orochimaru will fail in this invasion then his worst Nightmare will be revealed to him." Nightmare replied smiling nefariously.

"Good with Kin getting back in the fray tomorrow, everything should be" He was interrupted when he heard a girl scream from the opposite side of the village.

'Kin!' Dosu thought to himself panicking as he rushed to the hospital to her room, he reached there in five minutes but when he got there, she wasn't only her clothes was left behind with blood on the mattress. Dosu tried to figure out what the hell happened to her, she couldn't just got up and left especially not without her clothes so what exactly happened. Nightmare appeared beside Dosu and explained what took place.

"So…Orochimaru actually done it did he? This was unexpected of him, didn't think he would actually stoop this low."

"What the hell are you on about?" Dosu furiously questioned.

"Orochimaru is going to use a resurrection Jutsu to help him with the hokage."

"How does that involve Kin then?"

"When the body dies, the soul leaves it, leaving the body nothing more than a shell, it's possible that a huge amount of chakra can make another soul go into this shell, the body will then morph into the spirit before it died by having a bit of DNA to…in a way guide it to the body. This makes the resurrected person a slave under the casters control like a necromancer. It's possible to do this while the soul is still inside a body but it requires more chakra and the patient needs to be physically and mentally weak." Nightmare explained.

"Wait, so he killed Kin I presume and took the body to resurrect someone else?"

"Yep."

"That…that…that son of a bitch!" Dosu yelled, smashing the medical equipment around the room. Nightmare let him vandalise it, he needs to let off some steam. About 10 minutes later Dosu was panting heavily while the room was…pretty damn messy. Everything was smashed, the bed was torn apart and glass was shattered all over the place.

"Oh he is going to die a most painful death!"

"Not yet, unfortunately."

"What do you mean not yet? Dude we need to kill him now!"

"I know this frustrates you and I'm not exactly happy about this either but we need to follow our fucking orders!" Nightmare replied.

"Godamnit!" Dosu punched the wall which made quite a big hole but his knuckles were fine. He knew Nightmare was right even if he didn't admit it, he just wishes he could extract revenge for everything Orochimaru has done to him, to his village, to everyone he cared for. Meanwhile Nightmare was wondering how to put Kin's death into his plan, yes she was a friend but her death could provide a reason for betraying Orochimaru after all, once Dosu wants something bad enough, even Nightmare might not be able to stop him fully.

"There might be a way to bring her back." Nightmare said.

"Wait, really?" Dosu replied in disbelief and excitement.

"There might be, don't get your hopes up too much though." Nightmare casually said as he was a bit unsure himself of how this resurrection was going to work. He was also wondering of how that mysterious woman was going to interfere with him, he knew that was her intention, but as to the extent of her power and intelligence was yet to be said. She just seems to give a few subtle hints to Sakura though for the moment but he knew that would change quite easily. Nightmare couldn't wait until after the chuunin exams because that was when the fun would truly begin as he was deviously plotting Konoha's downfall.

Two weeks later, finally the chuunin exams were here everyone was so excited. The ninjas were training really hard over the last couple of weeks, some were nervous, some were excited and some simply didn't care and had other things on their minds. Nightmare was thinking about the outcome of the upcoming invasion, will Gaara do what he's told or will he rebel and defy the darkness? Only time will tell. The 'Kazekage' sat down next to the hokage and began conversing with him.

"Ah finally, the exams are here I'm glad I'm here to see it." The hokage said.

"So am I, old friend. It is exciting and inspiring to see such young ninjas who are this strong and yet offer more potential." The 'Kazekage' replied. All the competitors were in the back, separate from each other and anxious to get this under way.

"The chuunin exams are now underway." The announcer announced and every spectator in the arena cheered. However on the outskirts and outside of the arena were disguised sound and sand ninjas getting ready for the signal to commence the invasion. Some were disguised as normal citizens, some were leaf jounin but a few actually got hold of Anbu uniforms.

The first match is going to be Naruto vs. Neji, Hinata was in the audience cheering for Naruto but was one of the very few who actually did. Both ninjas stepped out to the arena. Both were standing on opposite ends of the arena. Naruto had an angry look on his face, he was going to make Neji regret what he done to Hinata a month ago. While Neji will enjoy making Naruto realise his fate is simply nothing more than to be a weak ninja and a laughing stock.

The announcer began the match and both of them charged towards each other.

_Credits: BLOOD (by DEATHGAZE)_

**Nightmare: There we go, I am so sorry for the late chapter I really am, I had to deal with something though. **

**Dosu: What's that then?**

**Nightmare: Fighting my severe depression problem.**

**Dosu: Wait what?**

**Nightmare: Didn't see that coming did ya? But yeah I'm fine now and I'm ready to write…I'm assuming people are still reading this aren't they?**

**Nodoka: Oh Nightmare that must've been awful :( **

**Nightmare: Just a bit, as I said I'm back and better than ever…oh sorry for the shit chapter by the way as well. A little bit rusty. Oh if you want to contact me as well some of the ways you can are on my bio, I will probably regret this as I will get either no one or I will get people trolling me.**

**Konoka: So are you staying then?**

**Nightmare: Yes, I'm going to put more work into fanfics and just work in general really. With that my fellow fans, worship the darkness by R&R and favourite this story and you will survive ;). See you later then dudes.**

**Setsuna: Wait.**

**Nightmare: Damnit what is it?**

**Setsuna: We still have to explain why Nodoka wouldn't leave your side.**

**Nodoka:…**

**Nightmare:…we don't have time though…oh you mother-**


	13. The exams part 1

**Nightmare: Hey guys welcome too…WTF is this!**

**Dosu: Oh hey Nightmare…we wasn't expecting you for another year yet.**

**Nightmare: F*ck off with that already what the hell is going on?**

**Konoka: We're holding a cosplay convention**

**Nightmare.:…Why!**

**Gaara: Cuz they were bored.**

**Nightmare:…At least book an arena or something why here for?**

**Dosu: We're very poor.**

**Nightmare: Leave you guys alone for a while and sh*t hits the fan…oh f*cking joy**

**Nodoka: Well it's your fault for having a break.**

**Nightmare: I have other things in my life you know…unfortunately but anyway I'm back now but my fans have disappeared…crap oh well time to start this damn chapter. Christ I'm gonna die after this aren't I?**

_Intro song: Scream of pain (by Biosphia)_

The first match was about to get underway it was Neji vs Naruto and Naruto had a score to settle with Neji. After critically injuring Hinata long term, he was furious at her but Neji didn't care about that. Why should he? Fate will grant him the victory here today and he will take Naruto down a couple of notches to show him he's not special and he's just an insignificant ninja. Nightmare was paying close attention to Neji's personality during this battle as he figured he could use him in his plan.

The announcer began the match and Naruto charged in head first having no thought or some form of strategy in his mind. Naruto was just throwing his punches and kicks in Neji's general direction hoping one would hit but not one did. He just kept dodging and blocking every punch that was thrown at him, it was easy for Neji since he used his Byakugan. Every now and again he would just counter attack by a knee to the stomach but every time Naruto was down he just kept getting back up. Neji didn't understand it, why doesn't he just give up, he was clearly superior and fated to win while Naruto wasn't anything special at all and he was just insignificant. Why can't he just accept his fate and stay down. They repeated this fight process couple of more times before Neji had become seriously annoyed by this and decided to finish him off with his signature move.

'8 trigrams, 64 palms!' shouted Neji as he punched Naruto and at every available chakra stop including his heart. This beating went on for a full minute non-stop Naruto couldn't dodge any of them. Once this massacre was over Naruto stood for about 2 seconds and then immediately fell onto the floor using all his strength to even move his muscles. Neji just scoffed at his stubbornness and questioned his decision.

'Ref I must plead you to stop this match the only result is that he will die.' Neji said trying to be sympathetic the idiot lying in front of him. Meanwhile Naruto's friends such as Sakura and Hinata secretly prayed for him to get up and don't give up. That's what he does best, even though he's an idiot he surprises everyone and gives people genuine hope.

'Not so fast there Neji.' Naruto said as he managed to get onto his knee and of course saying that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. How the hell did he even get onto a knee after that beating he took? Everyone expected him to be of no match and they were by the looks of it, right, but that doesn't stop him from getting up regardless. Nightmare could see that his stubbornness is going to be an issue, an admirable trait but still ignorant.

'Do you want him eliminated quickly before he gets out of hand?' Dosu asked.

'No, remember we need him alive so we can extract the Kyuubi, however that will prove most difficult indeed. Keep an eye on him though he is going to be more trouble than he's worth plus he has increased recovery speed so killing him might not be that much of an issue. Besides the operation comes first and it would be interesting to see what the Kyuubi can do in situations like those.' Nightmare replied while Neji and Naruto are having their conversation.

'What? Seriously just tell me the damn thing already.' Dosu asked getting impatient and annoyed.

'Hmm let's say it'll blow your insides open.'

'…Seriously Nightmare you really need to use better phases than that, besides why can't we just execute it now anyway?'

'Because I want her to suffer that's why and that will happen, besides we can't kill the Kyuubi or the Uchiha. So instead we're going to wait until Sasuke leaves the village as planned then we strike and then they suffer and she will see all the lives she cared about taken away in a blink of an eye.' Nightmare smiled dastardly at his remark.

'Ok but what about that mysterious girl, what do we do with her, should we eliminate her?'

'No…not yet I want to see what she pulls out of her sleeve.'

'You're enjoying playing games aren't you?'

'Well in all fairness you do need to saviour every moment and simply enjoy yourself as you triumph over your enemy. All she is, is just a difficulty modifier and I'm going to enjoy beating her.'

'WHY YOU LITTLE!' Neji interrupted their conversation since he was so angry at what Naruto just said to him. Naruto closed his eyes and had one palm in front of him as hard as that was for him.

'_Ok you stupid fox give me some of that chakra.'_ he ordered. Then all of a sudden Neji tried to charge towards him but Naruto jumped backwards and then punched him straight in his face. Neji stumbled back a bit and was shocked at what just happened. He shouldn't even be standing up never mind punching him in the face. Blood starting trickling down his face, he used Byakugan to see where he is getting his chakra from but all he saw was orange chakra circulating around him no indication where it came from at all. Then suddenly he just disappeared, he followed the trail of destruction that was left in wake when Naruto was running around the dome.

Naruto then jumped down and commenced his Kage bushino jutsu and produced numerous copies of himself and surrounded Neji. Neji tried to use Byakugan to spot the real Naruto, but it was futile as Naruto split his chakra evenly between each of his clones. All the Naruto clones attacked Neji but he dodged and block every attack trying to find the real Naruto in the progress. Naruto's merciless attack went on but Neji found a weakness, there was one Naruto that was hanging back and he was so sure that was the real one. So he charged towards that Naruto and grabbed his collar and punched him in the gut. Causing all the other clones to disappear in smoke one by one, Neji smirked as he thinks he just won but that smirk disappeared when Naruto shown his. Neji didn't understand it then Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. Neji looked behind him and saw Naruto jump up and going for him, Neji jumped up though and hook punched him but Naruto gave him an uppercut to the ribs before they both went down.

Both of them looked pretty beaten up Naruto had the worst of it however Neji used all his strength and stamina in this battle and he struggled to get up while Naruto couldn't even move and of course everyone was wondering if he ever got up. Neji got up first though and stood above him, proving his superiority.

'I told you it was futile to fight me Naruto, destiny already made me the victor.' Neji smirked at his handiwork but Naruto smiled back and then suddenly he disappeared. It was impossible, that Naruto was a clone? But where's the real one then? Neji looked all around him and he couldn't find him anyway. Then it dawned upon him but it was too late, Naruto came from below the ground and uppercutted Neji right in his jaw and Neji got knocked down and couldn't get back up. Naruto was up and was declared the winner and Naruto just stood above Neji.

'Tch no wonder you won, you used your clone technique, that's your specialty.'

'Actually that was one of my worst moves and I failed the entrance exams three times before I passed so don't you dare say that people can't change.'

While everyone was cheering Naruto on Nightmare looked on Naruto both with surprise and curiousness.

'Interesting, I wonder why the fox would give him the chakra needed to win the match?' Nightmare asked himself.

'Does it really matter?'

'No I don't suppose so, but still…this could make things problematic when we have to deliver him alive to the Akatsuki.'

'Scared Nightmare? Scared that he's going to disrupt your plans?' Dosu asked him.

'Me scared? Of course not! I was just pointing out how much of a nuisance he can be but it doesn't matter all wild animals can be tamed.' Nightmare was smirking at the thought of taming him with ease. No matter how much strength he gets Nightmare would still put him down with little to no effort… that is if Naruto keeps in his human form. The announcer shouted out the names for the next match which was Temari vs Dosu.

'Looks like it's your turn but please as much as I want her dead, don't do it. Remember we need to maintain this alliance as much as possible.' Nightmare advised him.

'Don't worry Nightmare I'll keep it way down so she at least has a chance to catch me.' Dosu smirked behind his bandages and jumped down to meet Temari on the opposite end of the arena. Temari got her fan out armed and ready while Dosu was just standing there with his back hunched slightly with his arms down and occasionally tilting his neck on his right side. The announcer began the match and Temari was getting ready for an offensive but Dosu just stood there.

'What's wrong bitch, you gonna stand there all day or what?' Dosu taunted her and it succeeded as Temari charged towards him. When she got about 10 feet away she used her fan to create enough wind to blow him away to the wall and created dust as the wind hit the wall. Temari smiled at her work but that smile was wiped off her face about 5 seconds later when the dust settled and found that Dosu was not there.

'Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to hit me.' Temari gasped as she looked behind her to find Dosu there with his usual stature, unharmed. As she turned she used her fan for a physical attack but Dosu disappeared. He then reappeared to her right hand side about 10 feet away. Saying that Temari was shocked was an understatement, he shouldn't have been able to dodge that or move that fast. It was impossible but yet somehow Dosu did dodge it and moved much faster which made things extraordinarily difficult for Temari. She kept persisting though but it was futile. While Dosu was wearing Temari out, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Nodoka and her 'friend' leaving the arena but it didn't look like Nodoka agreed with him so he decided to check it out. After checking that the coast is clear Nightmare used the darkness to disappear within a wall. He travelled to the place where Nodoka was and kept in the shadows.

'Get off me damnit! Where you taking me?' Nodoka demanded from her friend.

'Oh come on darling, you know you want this.' He said as he slammed her into a wall.

'What! No Get the hell of me!' She demanded but he didn't care.

'I can make you feel so good though.' He said as he licked his lips and started caressing her body and undressing her with his eyes. Nightmare was sick of this bastard so like a knight in black armour he came behind him and snapped his neck. His corpse fell onto the floor and Nodoka just kicked him out of anger.

'Thanks for that Nightmare' Nodoka said after she got back her bearings.

'No problem, but mind filling the gaps why did your friend who is I believe about 13 try to rape you?'

'First of he was my friend but now he's a dead corpse who I wouldn't care about, secondly he was 16 but he looked younger than he was. Guess he was just pretending to be friendly to me to try and get what he wanted. Should've seen it coming, most people just ignore me anyway.' She said sadly. Nightmare just then had a slight ache in his heart, he didn't understand why but it was there. He just ignored it, his heart probably skipped a beat, it happens.

'People just ignore or manipulate you? That must be a bitch to deal with.'

'You have no idea and it's not just me either, there are plenty of people like me who are just socially outcasted just because we're a bit different.' Nodoka began to cry. Nightmare was contemplating this information and he figured out a way that these can benefit his plan and be liberated from this village.

'The people in this village really does hate you doesn't it?'

'Yeah, I don't know why but they do.'

'Do you want to raze it to the ground?'

'What?' Nodoka was confused.

'Do you want the village to burn and the people inside it to die? After all isn't that what they deserve for everything they done to you and the others?' Nightmare asked and this made Nodoka think a bit.

'I mean really, they just instantly judge you and outcast you for no reason at all. You didn't deserve any of that bullying or manipulation at all and yet they give it to you anyway and why? Because you're different from them and they don't like it. Wouldn't it be best if they died for everything they done to you, don't they deserve it?' Nightmare asked while Nodoka thought about this, he did have a point, what did she do to deserve it? Absolutely nothing and yet they act like she was living sin! Anger swelled within her but she couldn't make up her mind as of yet, she was scared of the consequences which is understandable. Nightmare sensed her hesitation and lifted her face up to face him.

'Listen I understand if you're scared, you don't have to make your decision now but you need to get out of here or get ready for battle whichever one suits you.' He warned her.

'What? Why?' Nodoka asked.

'Ok I'm not supposed to tell you this but there is going to be an invasion of the village with a sound-sand alliance and it's going to take place right after the exams if not sooner. Nightmare said to her and as he walked off Nodoka asked him something.

'Hey wait? Why did you tell me about the invasion, why do you care about me?' That was actually a difficult question as Nightmare didn't actually know why he did.

'To be honest I don't really know. I really wished I did but I don't, why don't you try reading my mind or something.'

'I did but didn't find anything about the reason.' She admitted.

'Wait you knew about it before I told you?'

'Yeah pretty much I wasn't sure if you was going to tell me or not.'

'Tch, not bad.' With that Nightmare disappeared in a pool of darkness leaving Nodoka something to think about while preparing for the fight.

Meanwhile at the arena Dosu completely worn out Temari and he was bored anyway so he decided to finish her off. Dosu moved in at Temari and punched her in the gut.

'I'm bored now so I'm going to end this now.' He said as he came in from numerous ways punching her each time he went past her. He was just so fast, it was unbelievable. Dosu was absolutely annihilating her when finally she got on knee and Dosu punched her on top of the head and knocked her down. The announcer, made Dosu the winner and he got down on one knee and came to Temari's level.

'I would've killed you by now but Nightmare wants you alive for his plans and your part of the invasion so consider yourself lucky for now. With that Dosu walked off and went back to his usual spot to find Nightmare just emerging from one of the walls.

'I see you took her down clean.'

'Without actually killing her, yes. Where did you go anyway?'

'Nowhere.' Nightmare looked out the space in the wall.

'Somewhere with that girl I presume?'

'How did you know?' Nightmare asked astonished.

'Call it friendly intuition I know you so well Nightmare.' Dosu smirked from behind his bandages while Nightmare scoffed and looked away and Dosu swore he saw an ever slight blush on his face but he might've imagined it.

The announcer announced the next match would be Gaara vs Sasuke. Which Nightmare was particularly interested in, he needed to keep an eye on him and will enjoy making him an ultimate weapon of destruction. He dastardly smiled at the destruction Gaara would bring when him and Shukaku are back under the control of the darkness.

_Credits song: Twilight (By Ganglion)_

**Nightmare: Yes it's f*cking finally finished after 4 months it's finished. Oh btw guys I am so sorry about the huge wait you had to put up with and I'm so sorry that this chapter is absolutely sh*t but I'll get better…hopefully :'(**

**Dosu: Fricking hell Nightmare you need more confidence**

**Nightmare: I might as well die since no one's gonna read it again.**

**Nodoka: You never know they might.**

**Nightmare: Yh sure and I'm not lonely and miserable now if you excuse me I need to go to my room**

**Dosu: Erm not sure that's a good idea. **

**Nightmare: (opens door)…WTF is this!**

**Dosu: Surprise?**

**Nightmare: There's a fricking man eating plant in my room what the hell**

**Dosu: Well we had a crazy dare one night and that came into play, we won it and erm yh…**

**Nightmare: That's it I'm getting the weedkiller**

**Konoka: Oh come on Nightmare-san it's so cute.**

**Karin: OMG guys check out my facebook status lol its so funny**

**(Plant eats her)**

**Nightmare: Ok fair enough you can stay. Also guys so sorry I can't stress that enough I truly apologise if any of you are actually on there. If you'd like to R&R and fav this story that would be awesome shadow babies.**

**Dosu: what?**

**Nightmare: Shadow babies, my new way of addressing my audience so bye shadow babies see you next time.**


	14. The exams part 2

**Nightmare: Hey guys so so so sorry about the lack of chapters so sorry!**

**Dosu: Oh goddamnit!**

**Nightmare: ?**

**Nodoka: Oh man, I thought for sure it was gonna be longer**

**Nightmare: What are you guys…**

**Konoka: Yay I win I guess I know Nightmare the best**

**Nightmare: What the f*ck is going on!?**

**Dosu: We sorta had a bet on when you would next update and Konoka won**

**Nightmare: What was your bet?**

**Dosu: Erm…a year and a half?**

**Nightmare: I f*cking hate you! Anyway sorry about the delay I'm all over the place and there's some damn updates on FF that I wasn't even aware of that's how busy I am. But here's a chapter for ya**

_Intro song: Warmachines at War (By Debauchery)_

The fight between Sasuke and Gaara was about to begin and the preparations for the invasion were almost complete. Gaara is supposed to kill Sasuke and the invasion commences, wiping out the village and making Orochimaru the new kage…at least that's what he thought was gonna happen. Nightmare had other plans for him and his invasion much to Dosu's dismay.

Gaara was walking to the exit of the entrance tunnel when all of a sudden 2 sound ninjas appeared in front of him.

'Hey listen sand freak, Orochimaru-sama and your Kazekage wants you to perform, so perform alright?' Said one of the ninjas.

'I always perform my best and Sasuke is dead.' Gaara simply replied.

'You better otherwise we have to take of your pink haired friend of yours.' The other smirked and Gaara was furious of that threat to Sakura.

'You can't do anything to her if you're dead!' He yelled and he used his sands to grab hold of the sound ninjas and drag them to the tunnel and faint screams could be heard. A couple of minutes later he started to emerge from the tunnel and he could see Sakura waving at him but he ignored her, seeing as she was going to be subjugated or killed in this invasion anyway.

'_**You sure you want to play this card kid? I mean do you really want to do this'**_ Shukaku asked him, unsure about if Gaara is making a decision that he will regret.

'Of course I don't want to but it's what my father ordered me to do and I will carry it out…regardless of what I feel about him or the village, besides isn't a bit late to put on the caring demon act?'

'_**Hey look kid, demon's have feelings too regardless of what you think, granted most of those are hatred and anger but that's besides the point. If you wanna do this then go ahead but don't expect me to let you live it down.'**_

Gaara ignored his demon and focused on this match. Sasuke didn't arrive when he was due. The announcer gave him 10 minutes to get here, after that he was forfeited and Gaara would be declared the winner. Everyone wanted Sasuke to be there because he's Sasuke the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre and a real ninja prodigy and plus he's from konoha you have to root for your own village in a sense.

About 9 minutes later Sasuke enters the arena with his sensei Kakashi still having his head buried in his book. Sasuke overall stronger, his hair was longer, still had an apathetic face on him and he has his attire with the Uchiha clan symbol symbolising the pride in his family name. Everyone cheered for Sasuke when he appeared but he didn't care, his head was focused on the fight as he's facing Gaara of the desert he would need to be totally focused if he was gonna beat him.

'Dosu when invasion does happen go for it until you 'discover' Orochimaru's betrayal then switch sides and lay waste to the sound.' Nightmare said to him.

'No problem but where are you going to be?'

'I have a previous engagement to attend once I'm done I'll control Shukaku and make Gaara into a war machine.' Nightmare said smiling at all the devastation he will cause. Nightmare then sank into the darkness and disappeared leaving Dosu on his own, for the hell of it he might as well watch the match.

The match begun and Sasuke immediately goes on the offensive and tries to punch Gaara, he conjures up a sand clone fast and blocks Sasuke's punch. But the sand clone had slow progress and covered the hand, Sasuke tried to get it out but it was too strong so he punched the head of the sand clone and it was destroyed. Gaara used his sand and morphed them in the shape of spikes and tried to stab Sasuke as he back flipped to safety. He took an enormous jump which created quite the gap between him and Gaara. Gaara made his sand retreat, waiting for Sasuke to make the next move. Sasuke thought for a while to see what he would do. Then he got it.

Sasuke charged forwards and Gaara made his sand intercept him but Sasuke simply moved to the side, he sent more sand but he just side stepped so fast it didn't have a chance to catch him. Gaara made the sand come back to try and catch him in a pincer attack. But all of a sudden Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind him. Before Gaara could react Sasuke punched him right in the face and he went flying and crashed to the ground.

Gaara was infuriated he was not about to have some low life Konoha ninja humiliate him like this. He has a mission to complete and he will complete it, every human will die because they deserve it but at the same time he enjoyed it, he felt alive. He felt like Sasuke was like a copy of him, he was alone in darkness, no friends only solitude. The demonic side of him was going to enjoy tearing his body apart!

As he was walking the streets of Konoha Nightmare felt the darkness growing inside both Gaara and Shukaku which was excellent for his overall plan. He stopped when he was in front of Sakura's home. He knocked on the door but there was no reply, he was suspicious so he went inside and shut the door behind him and proceeded along the hallway. Nightmare was suspicious then all of a sudden he heard some whispering then all of a sudden chains glowing bright yellow surrounded him and huge ball with chains shackled his wrists and dropped on the floor.

'Shit I'm stuck! How did they know I was going to come here, they shouldn't even know my identity yet!' Nightmare thought to himself when suddenly Sakura's parents appeared in front of him, her father readied himself with a Taijitsu stance and her mother stood there with a small crossbow of bright light attached to her wrist with an arrow readied.

'So since you got my trapped I'm assuming you know who I am and why am I doing here.' Nightmare said and the 2 parents nodded.

'Damn right we know who you are and we're not about to let you get away with the pain and suffering you have caused.' The father said.

'Fascinating but do tell me how you know who I am already.'

'We had an informant tell us, we're not going to tell you who it is.' The mother said.

'Tch I suspected as much and I think I know who it is but that's another matter, tell me what do you plan to do with that arrow put it through my skull? Oh please we both know that will not work, you will die today as many other citizens of this village.'

'Shut up!' The father backhanded Nightmare, he just snarled but didn't show any pain.

'We'll be the ones talking here Night, it's over we're going to stop you before you can start again.' Her mother said to him.

'Oh you have hope that's cute, but tell me this. Does Sakura know the lineage of her clan and does she know she's nearly the last of her clan and kind!?'

Meanwhile back at the exams Gaara encased himself in a complete barrier of sand. Sasuke tried everything to penetrate it but nothing worked. Then he had an idea. He ran all the way up to the top of the dome and started doing the jutsu for a Chidori, Gaara wondered what was keeping Sasuke, has he finally given up? He opened a bit of sand so he can see and all he saw was Sasuke charging huge lighting chakra in his hand and he started racing down the dome.

Gaara immediately closed up the hole and waited for the assault so he can counterstrike and kill him. By now Sasuke was on the ground and he gained huge momentum and power in his Chidori. When he was 10 feet away he raised his hand and pierced the sand barrier. Everyone was in shock and awe when this happened. No one could pierce his sand before like that. Sasuke felt the sand crushing his wrist and he immediately got his hand out. The sand started to fall and revealed a bleeding Gaara breathing heavily in a huge amount of pain.

'Gaara!' Sakura yelled loudly as she clutched on to the railings so hard her knuckled were turning pale.

This was the first time Gaara had felt pain before in his life, it was terrible, it hurt so much. This is the feeling that Gaara had yearned for years, true pain. The sand and sound couldn't let Sasuke kill Gaara so they initiated the invasion. Temari and Kankurou couldn't let their sibling die so they picked him up and carried him into the forest of death. Sasuke followed them but not before the entire audience were put to sleep before they knew what was going on. Before they knew it buildings were being burned and citizens were being killed.

Sakura felt dizzy and sleepy but kakashi countered the jutsu and Sakura was fine again. Kakashi ordered her and Naruto to follow Gaara and stop him. She didn't want to do it but she had to the fate of the village was at stake. When she and Naruto entered the forest after Sasuke she started crying because she couldn't understand why he would do something like this but it doesn't matter now, her village comes first. Naruto saw her tears and he wanted to hurt Gaara after the way he hurt her.

Back at Sakura's house Nightmare sensed Gaara's pain and knew this was his chance to ultimately control him and Shukaku.

'Well as much as entertaining as this is, there is something I must do. Darkness repulsion!' Nightmare said as he built up the darkness and created a small shockwave that blew off all the chains the mother fired the arrow the moment he broke free but he grabbed with two fingers and threw it on the ground. She couldn't believe it he wasn't supposed to do that with this weapon. The father charged at him and threw a punch but Nightmare side stepped and broke his arm by putting so much force onto the elbow as he strikes it. Nightmare then knees him in the back and puts his hand over his stomach. From it a small dark worm crawled from out of the palm of his hand and into his stomach. He fell onto the floor in agony but unable to move.

'You monster! What did you do to him!?' The mother shouted.

'I simply made a dark worm enter his body and liquefy his insides. This will last about 10 minutes but a minute is like a day to his soul. Imagine all that pain he's going through.' He smirked at his sinister work. She gasped as he said that sentence, why couldn't he just kill him, why make him suffer like this? This will be the kind of pain he will force others through she thought as she made a run for it for the back door but Nightmare saw that coming and blocked the hallways with a death shroud.

'There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Let's see what Sakura thinks about her parents being killed like this.' Nightmare said and then suddenly she started laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'You, that's what!' Nightmare was confused by this statement.

'I know what you're trying to do to her but it will not work, she maybe the last of her kind and clan now but she will stop you. She is stronger than you think and with the help of her friends she will succeed, you will not rule this world in darkness but she will shine it with light!'

Nightmare grew quite a big, sharp point tail and he used it to wrap it around her neck.

'Listen here bitch, just because she's the last of her kind doesn't mean they will not be exterminated! Your bloodline has come to an end, her and her friends will fail and die. This world is mine to command! The light will be extinguished and the darkness will consume this planet and its inhabitants…and they will love it! Even if she does kill me which is impossible you people will be doomed to be extinct in the future, do you have any idea why I was created in the first place!? Of course you don't but it doesn't matter now, your life will end immediately!'

Nightmare created a shadow line with his hand which was as long as the hallway. He made the line shatter like glass and the fragments were shaped like sharp glass fragments.

'Darkness shower rain!' Nightmare said as the fragments rushed towards her and pierced her flesh. Nightmare let go of the mother and the tail retreated back into Nightmare like it was a physical part of him. The corpse fell on to the floor but the face had a smile on it with the eyed open. Nightmare walked up to the corpse.

'Sorry about that speech by the way I'm usually far more composed but I was just a bit absolutely livid!' Nightmare said as he started a fire in the house and teleported outside where the destruction was happening. Nightmare walked away from the house sinisterly smiling as it collapsed on top of Sakura's parents burning the corpses and the building to ashes. Nightmare started to make his way to the forest of death, with luck he will get there before Gaara engages the battle.

_Credits song: Monster monster (By Lordi)_

**Nightmare: There we go guys and I am so sorry about the 3 month wait period I'm gonna shorten it down I promise and I'm so sorry about this sh*t stain of a chapter I'm rusty as hell and have to get used to it and you know…sorry if I just suck at writing :(.**

**Dosu: 2 years on next update, 50,000 in**

**Nightmare: Oh f*ck you man!**

**Hinata: Hey Naruto can I ask you something?**

**Naruto: Sure!**

***Hinata whispers in Naruto's ear***

**Naruto: No problem *sexy no jutsu takes place and transforms into Naruko***

**Hinata: Wonderful! *drags Naruko to bedroom and moaning can be heard***

**Nightmare:…erm what? Anyway shadow babies I hope that you will continue to read my story, anticipate chapter and review and fav? If you do your awesome. Bye for now Shadow babies.**


	15. Battle for the village part 1

**Nightmare: Sup Shadow babies! Another chapter is here for you**

**Dosu: OMG**

**Nightmare: What?**

**Dosu: You started to write before a month has finished.**

**Nightmare: As always your optimism in my abilities inspires me.**

**Dosu: I do try.**

**Nightmare: Hopefully this chapter will give me some views as now FF can give me a rundown on who viewed what chapter.**

**Dosu: Don't be emo if the numbers are low.**

**Nightmare: Yh yh sure whatever let's get this chapter over and done with.**

_Opening song: Perfect Insanity (By Disturbed)_

Sasuke pursued the sand trio as they entered the forest of death. Temari and Kankurou sensed Sasuke's chakra and he was gaining on them. Temari decided to try and hold Sasuke off as Gaara needed to rest and gather back up his chakra. Kankurou carried Gaara and fled deeper into the forest and Temari waited for Sasuke.

Meanwhile Sakura had a funny feeling about her family and it wasn't 'ha ha' funny either. She thought something bad happened to them but she didn't know what and this made her worry. However she had to shake of this feeling for now she had to focus on her enemy which unfortunately was Gaara who she thought was her friend but it looks like she was mistaken.

Nightmare was travelling to Gaara's location to make sure that nothing was going to interfere with his control over him. He had big plans for him in the future and he needed to keep an eye on him so Shukaku doesn't think about doing the same thing as before all those years ago. Gaara wasn't essential in his plans but it would give Nightmare an advantage in the future with the demon and his hatred for everyone and he wouldn't need to control him or Shukaku…that much anyway.

He was making good progress when suddenly he was stopped by a young woman who covered herself in mystical robes and a hood to cover her face who suddenly appeared in front of him, they stood about 10 feet apart on separate branches.

'Oh I remember seeing you with Sakura who exactly are you?' Nightmare asked

'You don't need to know my name just yet, I'm here to stop your plans Nightmare.' The mysterious woman said as she got out a kunai that was shining bright and got into a battle stance.

'Oh is that right? Well that means you're also the person that alerted her parents about me too right? Too bad they didn't stall long enough…oh well that teaches them to get in my way. I wonder if they ever had any regrets it's bad to have them before you die, some say you get so restless they become ghosts and haunt the place they died.' Nightmare saw that she clenched her fist for a few seconds and then relaxed. He could surely use this to his advantage if he really wanted to.

'You know as well as I do that's not true, we both know where souls end up.'

'Do we? Now thanks to that bit you at least confirmed my suspicions of your origins…now how many are left?'

'More than you think Nightmare, and not one more it's over.'

'Is it now? Do you really think a few survivors will kill me? Just because I haven't got my full power as of yet doesn't mean you can underestimate me.' Nightmare warned her.

'I know just how powerful you were back then and even now but if you can't achieve that same level you won't achieve your goals.' She replied.

'Oh so that's how you're going to do it, stop me from fulfilling that same level again, well I have news for you…I will be even more powerful if you don't kill me fast enough.' This mysterious woman gasped in shock while Nightmare smirked sinisterly, he knew that would surprise her, after all even now they don't everything about him.

'Oh I'm sorry did that surprise you? Good maybe now you will realise there's no hope now for you.'

'Even under the darkest of skies there will always be a ray of hope.'

'Ha which book did you get that one from? Your light of hope will be consumed by the darkness, you can either embrace it or fight for your pathetic purity!' Nightmare said to her his hatred for this woman grew however he wasn't going to make the mistake of hatred consuming him he controlled himself much better than that.

'I prefer the purity of light rather than to be tainted by darkness.'

'Tch, ignorance is indeed bliss you persistent, ignorant bitch.' He said as he heard explosions…explosive tags maybe further down in the forest which meant Nightmare had to go but she couldn't leave this woman unattended as she could be trouble.

'Damn even if I did get there she'd just follow me and interfere probably even more, but I have to get there soon though…what to do?' Nightmare thought to himself and then suddenly he had an idea.

'Well it's been a good chat but I have a previous engagement to attend to, don't worry though I know someone who can keep you company a while.' Nightmare spat out a black blob in the air and it just floated there.

'Darkness…REZURECTION!' He shouted as he moved the hair from his right eye and a dark beam shot out of it and into the blob. At first it was still like time froze however a couple of seconds later it started reacting violently. It was expanding and was jerking around, it started to form into something it looked like a primate to start off with, but it started to lose it's primate features and started to become more human. By the end of the process it looked human but the head was triangular for some odd reason. Finally it started to human like blob was shedding its blob like features and started to form a human-like demon. This demo had bird like feet and was wearing samurai-like trousers with a sash around his waist with samurai-like armour. He was top less while having bandages crossing his chest, he had a large spiked shoulder guard on his right side with gauntlets on both his arms. All the woman could do was look up in horror and gasped.

The demon fell down and landed on his feet he bended one knee and looked down. He stayed there for a short while before he staggered to get up but he regained his composure and jumped up next to Nightmare, he looked at his hands in shock.

'I-I'm alive?' The demon questioned. His voice was deep but not as demon like as it was expected to be. He had one giant, yellow eye in the middle of his triangular helmet, the rest of the space was occupied by darkness so his face was invisible.

'Yes you're alive again Dodomeki.' Nightmare said to him when Dodomeki turned and saw him and recognised who he was he went down on one knee, bowed down and covered his fist with his palm in front of him.

'Nightmare-sama you go by now? Thank you for resurrecting me.'

'No problem I require your services, make sure this woman doesn't interfere with my plans.' Nightmare pointed to the woman in front of him.

'It will be done Nightmare-sama.'

'Excellent I'll leave you in her hands then.' Nightmare said as he fell back and sunk in the tree and disappearing.

'Wait!' She shouted as she launches forward to stop him but Dodomeki stopped her attack by blocking it with his gauntlet.

'I don't think so. Your opponent is me.' He said as he jumped back and charged again.

Meanwhile Sasuke dealt with Temari and was back on the hunt for the sand demon. He chased the trail for a couple of minutes and stopped when he saw him.

'Gaara! Your assault on our village is over surrender now!' Sasuke shouted and Gaara obliged. He turned and Sasuke was shocked at what he saw. Half of his body looked like a racoon made of sand, with a golden eye, he had quite a big tail made of sand and he had an insane smile on his face.

Gaara attacked Sasuke with his sand arm as he made it go full force into Sasuke, he managed to jump it and land on another branch. Gaara used the sand from his gourd to follow him around while Sasuke was dodging it landing on different braches each time. Gaara made a few grains land on the branches which built up to quite big piles of it. Sasuke made the mistake of landing on one of earlier branches he passed and now his feet was stuck. Gaara saw his chance, his sand arm grabbed him and pressed him against the trunk of a tree. Sasuke screamed in agony and Gaara threw him into another tree which made top half of the tree collapse. Gaara went to investigate the body but he couldn't find it then suddenly he heard a voice say 'fireball no jutsu' above him and saw a huge fireball in front of him. However he easily blocked that with his tail and fired small sand bullets out of his sand hand and hit Sasuke with barrages of them. He fell onto the branch and his sand grabbed his leg and threw it to another tree.

He fell onto the branch face down, coughing up blood and struggling to even move never mind standing up. Gaara charged towards Sasuke's numb body and was about to finish him off when all of a sudden a familiar pink haired kunoichi appeared.

'Gaara!' She yelled and Gaara stopped in his place, it was Sakura the woman that was trying to befriend him but betray him later on like everyone else well at least that's what he believed, besides what made her any different to anyone else?

Elsewhere Orochimaru and the 3rd Hokage were battling it out on top of a rooftop with a barrier surrounding them preventing their escape. They both looked pretty worn out however Orochimaru had a trick up his sleeve. He used the forbidden animation justsu to bring back the 1st and 2nd hokage. The third hokage told him to stop but he wouldn't and 2 coffins emerged, the doors fell down and the 2 hokages emerged from them. Nightmare could sense the darkness within the hokages from his position.

'So Orochimaru had finally done it eh? Good now it's time to move to phase 2. Dosu!' He called him via telepathy.

'Yeah Night, what is it?' He answered as he was battling Konoha ninjas.

'It's time to have your revenge partially, we betray the sound village now!' Nightmare replied. Dosu was glad that he finally gave this order now it's time to make his fellow sound ninjas pay for siding with Orochimaru! He stopped and halted which the Konoha ninjas just looked at him in surprise but didn't let their guard down. Suddenly a group of sound ninjas followed Dosu and wondered why he didn't move.

'You're in luck, I just got some useful information regarding my friends.' He said as he slowly turned towards the sound ninjas. He charged towards them and killed the one in front with a kunai slice to his stomach and stabbed him in the neck. The other sound ninjas were in shock and horror and what they just witnessed, Dosu has gone rogue!

'Dosu how dare you! You will pay for this!' A sound ninja threatened him but Dosu didn't care.

'This is what you get for siding with Orochimaru! Now it's time you to perish!' Dosu said as he jumped out of the group and pressed a few buttons on his sound machine on his right arm and charged towards them again. He didn't use his Kunai but kept punching them with his right arm. The sound that emitted from the water in their bodies and movement of himself was amplified tenfold. Everyone who was hit started to hear high pitched sounds of the air being cut and flowing water. It progressed to a deafening sound rumbling in their ears, they held their head and screamed in agony and blood started to come out of their ears. Until finally their eardrums burst and each of the corpses fell to the ground one by one.

Nightmare managed to find Gaara in the forest and saw him in semi-Shukaku mode absolutely annihilating Sasuke at which Nightmare smiled at this demonstration, then all of a sudden of in the near distance he saw Naruto and…Sakura!?

'Oh no you bitch, I'm not going to let you foil this plan yet I won't let you make Shukaku betray me again not this time!' He thought to himself as he went on one knee and whispered 'Darkness possession.'

_**Ending song: Never Regret (By Here comes the Kraken)**_

**Nightmare: And there it is yes this chapter is finished!**

**Dosu: I got to say I'm impressed you finished it up so early.**

**Nightmare: Can it Mr Sarcastic, this was actually quite a difficult chapter to write due to writers block I'll try harder to get these things done and out the way. But I'm moving to uni in 2/3 weeks so updates will probably be…even later :(.**

**Nodoka: Just as you update I'm happy with that in all honesty.**

**Nightmare: Yep but in fairness I don't think you speak for the general public in all honesty but thanks for your support.**

**Dodomeki: Why am I here?**

**Nightmare: I don't know why you are here aren't you supposed to be in another warriors orochi game?**

**Dodomeki: They never called me back about that**

**Nightmare: Oh great well anyway guys for all those who weren't p*ssed off at me and stuck around…for some odd reason hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to follow, favourite and R&R to let me know that you exist. Well in that case bye Shadow babies…if you exist.**


	16. Battle for the village part 2

**Nightmare: Hey Shadow babies welcome to-**

**Dosu: Really!?**

**Nightmare: Stop interrupting me!**

**Dosu: But this is like WTF news man.**

**Nightmare: *sigh* fine what is it?**

**Konoka: Disney is buying star wars**

**Nightmare: What!?**

**Seiko: Hmmhmm and their gonna release episodes 7, 8 and 9 as well.**

**Nightmare: Well in fairness Disney did a pretty good job with Marvel especially with avengers so who knows. AND WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU!?**

**Seiko: Name's Seiko, You must be Nightmare Nodoka told me all about you. :)**

**Nodoka: Hey she needed a place to stay.**

**Nightmare: And I need souls to be consumed but I don't go around doing that…much…anyway let's get on with this chapter that everyone is dying for…I wish.**

_Opening song: Animal I have become (by three days grace)_

'Darkness Possession.' Those are the last words that Nightmare muttered before he vanished, leaving only behind a dark mist. That mist worked its way up to Gaara and entered him through every office located in the head. He was now inside Shukaku's mind and will make him weaken Gaara so he can be released up on this world. Immediatley Shukaku's eye turned pure black and you can see the emptiness but also pure evil inside of it.

Gaara had immediately screamed in agony now that Shukaku had some help trying to gain control of his body. It was difficult for him to control his actions partially to his own desires of killing and it seemed easier to give in to Shukaku aswell. He saw Sasuke on his knees struggling to get up and he saw the opportunity to shed his blood and charged towards him. Then suddenly a very familiar appeared in front of him and he stopped in his tracks before he could reach him, Sakura stood in front of Gaara with her kunai in her hands and ready to fight if she had to, she looked angry but also sad about the fact that she thought she broke his barriers. Gaara hesistated when the pink haired angel appeared in front of him, this girl did so much for him, she talked to him, she cared for him…she was his first ever friend and he was about to take her down…even if Nightmare told him that she would betray him something inside him didn't agree with him. Even Shukaku hesitated when Sakura stood in front of him.

'Oh no you don't, you're not bottling it now especially since I'm here!' Nightmare said to him and immediately made Shukaku attack Gaara from inside his mind which made him temporarily gain him control.

'Get out of my way!' Shukaku/Nightmare roared at her and the sand arm went full force to Sakura, making her crash into a tree and started to crush her. She struggled to get out but to no avail, she faintly saw his eyes and she did not like what she saw. She knew that was not Shukaku due to the dark aura that he was giving off was not his own, no this was something more sinister and it was confirmed for the brief second that she looked at his eye. She somehow recognised it from somewhere but didn't know where from…or for that matter, when. She passed out from all the pain she was experiencing and Nightmare sinisterly laughed which forced Shukaku into sinister laughter aswell.

Meanwhile Gaara clutched the shukaku side of his face and tried to gain control of all his body, for some reason seeing Sakura like that made him angry at everything and everyone, then suddenly he heard a dark and evil voice inside his mind.

'Forget about her, remember she was going to betray you and make you feel more pain. People are all the same Gaara they all want to inflict more pain upon people who are different to them! Just because you remember her doesn't mean that she remembers you, she has changed a lot since them days and besides how dare she abandon you when you needed her most!' The dark voice retreated back into his mind and he screamed while his older sister Temari just stood there in fear. She didn't want to die, she was always like this always standing back in fear while her brother sheds blood everywhere when Shukaku starts to get restless. She always wanted to help her brother but he would always shut her out like he did with everyone else. Ever since that incident with their uncle he closed his heart to everyone around him and even kill people who annoy him in the slightest. She was ashamed to call himself his sister when she didn't even bother helping him as a child when he was all alone, outcasted by everyone because of something inside him. But something was different this time, this wasn't like Gaara even if Shukaku is unleashed, the voice she heard just now…that was not his own or even Shukaku's but something far more deadly and sinister she knew that much.

Meanwhile Naruto just couldn't believe what he just seen, Sakura just caught between a tree and that sand arm by the one person she kept tried to open up, the person that she tried to make friends with. What did he do? He threw it all back in her face and caused her pain, pain that she clearly didn't deserve to feel! This made Naruto furious with him.

'You! How dare you do that to Sakura, she didn't deserve that! She only wanted to be friends with you…and you threw all her efforts back in her face!'

Gaara turned to face Naruto as his arm retracted but leaving some sand there and held Sakura in place.

'She was going to betray me anyway. She was just like everyone else except she wanted to see me suffer. They might appear nice with good intentions but in the end they just want to see me hurt because I'm different from them!' Gaara said to him, half his voice and half shukaku's voice but both of them spoke Nightmare's words that he whispered inside them and let the rage swell inside. While Naruto just look angry and confused at this statement how dare they say Sakura was like the rest of them she wasn't!

Meanwhile in another part of the forest the mysterious woman and Dodomeki were fighting it out. The mysterious woman mainly used daggers that shone bright and had a blue line carved into the blade while the demon used gauntlets on his hands that protected about half of his forearm. The two were pretty much equal in terms of physical combat neither one had landed the first blow yet. Every time the woman had tried to go for an attack the demon had blocked it with his gauntlet and tried to counterattack. However the woman was too quick and got out the way before his punch had connected. This went on for a while as neither one of them gave the other a slight advantage. When the last blow was dealt both of them moved back towards separate branches facing each other. The woman panted and gasped for air while the demon didn't bother and just looked at her dead in her eyes.

'l-let m-me pa-pass Damnit!' The woman shouted while the demon just stood there and chuckled slightly.

'Nightmare-sama doesn't want any interruptions with his plans, you included it's my job to make sure you are taken care of.' He said as he got ready to fight once more.

'_D-darn this isn't good, I'm worn out but he doesn't even show the slightest bit of exhaustion. Wait…can he even feel exhaustion?'_ While she was pondering this, Dodomeki made a triangle shape in front of his helmet with his hands.

'Dark fireballs no jutsu.' He said as three head sized dark fireballs came from the gap from his hands and went towards the woman. When she finally came together and shook the idea out of her mind and saw the fireballs she immediately jumped to another branch. But there was no explosion which confused her so she looked back and saw that the fireballs had a giant yellow eye in front of them and followed her. She gasped and immediately ran away from them. One split from the group and tried to cut her off…like they were separate entities instead of just normal fireballs.

She jumped over the one who tried to cut her off but she was still being pursued then suddenly she had an idea. She jumped up high into the sky when the three fireballs quickly followed, one attempted to get in front of her but she flipped over to avoid and landed on the branch. The fireballs followed posthumously but she did some complicated hand signs and said 'Heavens grace' she then put her palm onto the ground and a white barrier emerged and completely surrounded her. The fireballs crashed into the shield and immediately exploded on impact. The smoke cleared up to fine the woman absolutely fine but she was panting and gasping for air and looked exhausted.

'So you managed to avoid nearly any damage done to you? Impressive but you've put too much effort into every strike you made and now your exhausted…you haven't changed much.'

'_What!? Wait does that mean we have met before? But how I don't remember seeing him at all though!' _The woman thought to herself as Dodomeki was getting ready to unleash another volley of those dark fireballs. She didn't know what else to do without really exhausting herself but that'll leave her vulnerable so she threw one of the daggers straight at his giant eye in the middle of his triangular helmet. She threw it as hard as she could, Dodomeki saw this and fired some more fireballs straight at it so it will lose momentum. When he fired them however the dagger just cut them in two, right down the middle. Dodomeki didn't have much time to react and he tilted his head and the tip of the dagger caught the side of his helmet leaving behind a scar. Dodomeki touched the scar slightly with his finger and got enraged, especially as the woman was smirking as well.

Meanwhile back at the leaf village Dosu's betrayal has put the sound into disarray since they didn't know who else would be turning against them next. Also the leaf ninjas were confused as well but they were ordered to keep out of his way. Dosu just finished with another group of sound ninjas that were easy to take down and he did so with a smile on his face. He didn't event break a sweat dealing with these weaklings, they were too weak to be considered true sound ninjas Dosu thought to himself.

He finished off the last person who begged for his life and noticed in the distance 2 young kunoichi were fighting for their lives. One was a Brunette who had a short hair style but wore a purple kimono shirt and skirt with a grey obi tied against her waist to keep the two together, she also wore a very pale blue stockings and arm guards. The other girl wore the same except she had a black kimono shirt and skirt with black stockings and arm guards while having mildly long hair but one side was a bit longer than the other, some of the strandfuls of hair when in front of her face but was mildy parted to the side. Both were doing well against them, however one sound ninja on the roof and he was preparing to use quite a powerful jutsu and was going to get the jump on them. He decided he might as well help them so he raced to the ninja and quickly killed him before his justu was performed. The girls were just finishing up when they saw a dead ninja drop on the floor. That was also when Dosu dropped down and landed on his neck.

'Who are you?' The girl in the purple asked while the two were on guard.

'Don't worry I'm not a part of the sound village anymore, I'm on your side. The name is Dosu Kinuta of the hidden sound, what are your names?'

'Hi I'm Akemi Shinozaki and she is Midori Hasegawa.' The girl in the purple kimono dress said, while Mirdori gave a wave to Dosu and he waved back. Upon further inspection Akemi had big hazelnut eyes that were kinda cute, while Midori had pale blue eyes, they were both more or less the same height and Dosu noticed they both had a chain around their neck which leads to something inside the shirt. He wondered what they could be, but he also wondered why no one bother to help 2 genin girls.

'Hey why did no one come here to help you anyway? Even though you can clearly hold your own it just seems strange that a village would abandon a few students.'

'It's not that surprising people just don't really like us.' Midori said with a rather sad expression on her face, Akemi silently nodded which made Dosu have some flashbacks a few years back in his village and understood how their feeling.

'I know the feeling, everyone hating you and treating you like an outcast right? I know it all too well.' He said as sound ninjas encircled around the three.

'Perhaps we should continue this conversation after the invasion is over yes?' Akemi said as she and Midori both got into their battle stance.

'Well I have a place to be after this but yeah sure.' Dosu said as all three of them charged at the sound.

Meanwhile back in the forest Gaara told Naruto about his past, about how people hated and rejected him. He didn't talk about Sakura though because he didn't think that was necessary but he did mention her as his only friend but even then she walked away from him. His only existence was to kill everyone who isn't him, that gave him purpose in this life. Naruto just stood there shocked that someone else was and still is feeling the pain that Naruto had felt all those years ago before he met Sakura and Iruka sensei and wondered if that would Naruto would've been like if he didn't meet his friends back when he did.

But when Naruto looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure evil and darkness within them something happened inside him. Something happened to make the Kyuubi riled up, like he saw those eyes before. Naruto went down onto his knees, crouched and screams as an orange aura enveloped him and that aura grew a huge single tail. One of Naruto's eyes changed to a fox like eye and one half of his set of teeth grew fangs. Without warning Naruto charged to Gaara, while he just smirked.

'_So the Kyuubi still sort of recognise me after all this time, intresting but still with that seal he can't get all of his power anyway so this should be a fun match for me to have.' _Nightmare thought to himself as Gaara roared at the top of his lungs and raced towards Naruto. The clash of the jinchuriki was about to begin.

_Ending song: Monsters (By Matchbook Romance)_

**Nightmare: And there it is! **

**Dosu: Wow you actually finished it…now work on the next one.**

**Nightmare: Wait what…oh damnit but no one will *frying pan to face* OWW what was that for!?**

**Nodoka: Everytime you be depressive I hit you over with a frying pan, no one likes it or finds it humourous.**

**Nightmare: But still I don't think that *frying pan to face* OWW ok I'll stop!**

**Nodoka: Good :) because your supposed to be the harbinger of death, destruction and chaos not Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Hey…being me is not that bad**

**Nightmare: Oh yh it is. Anyway guys for those that were wondering I changed the category from adventure to supernatural because it fit the theme of this fanfic more, action would be better but meh. **

**Dosu: Could be worse, you could have e-mails having me and you as a pairing**

**Nightmare: Oh god don't jinx it! But in fairness my fans are awesome because they think this fanfic is awesome…well good but details! Anyway if you leave a review and favourite the story and me the author that would be awesome. You don't have to sign in to leave a review by the way guys if your feeling that lazy :P. Until next time bye! **


End file.
